J'ai besoin de toi près de moi
by MiissOtaku
Summary: Eren 17 ans tombe amoureux de son professeur d'art qui lui a 27 ans, au cours de l'année plusieurs obstacles vont s'opposer à cet amour. Pourront-ils les surmonter ? (Ereri) LEMON
1. Chapter 1

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 1

Je suis en dernière année au lycée privé de Sina cette année je suis dans la même classe que mon meilleur ami Armin et de ma sœur de cœur Mikasa nos autres amis se ont été dispersés dans d'autre classes. Selon certaine personnes l'école aurais changé de directeur et de nouveaux professeurs aurais fait leurs apparitions et aussi selon certaine source les nouveaux professeurs d'art serait super mignon ! Et oui que cela déplaise aux jeunes filles mais je suis de l'autre bord autrement dit je suis homosexuel et j'assume totalement.

Notre professeur principal cette année c'est une professeure de français : Petra Ral personnellement ça ne me déplait pas je l'aime bien cette prof elle a l'air sympa. Nos profs cette année sont tous nouveaux, et ça ne me déplait absolument pas car ça veut dire que le nouveau prof d'art ultra canon est avec nous !

Quand je suis rentré je suis directement monté dans ma chambre à l'étage. Après être partis manger en bon fils que je suis j'aide ma mère à débarrasser et ensuite je partis dans ma chambre préparer mon sac et des vêtements pour le lendemain je partis dormir.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avec la musique The 7th sense du groupe NCT U, je me préparais tranquillement et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois tout fait ensuite je suis parti en direction du bus qui est bout de la rue avec Hero des Monsta X dans les oreilles. Dans le bus je vis toute la bande qui était composé de Jean (aka Tête de cheval), Connie, Sasha (aka Miss Patate), Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertholt, Annie, Mikasa, Armin et moi. Nous avons passés tout le trajet à parler des professeurs que nous avions.

Ce matin je commençais histoire avec un certain Auro, et ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Puis nous avions science avec Hanji Zoé, cette femme me fait très peur malgré le fait qu'elle soit très sympa. Ensuite nous avions 15 min de pause mes amis et moi nous nous retrouvâmes, et comme d'habitude Jean et moi on s'engueulait pour de la merde :

T'aurais pu faire gaffe tête de cheval il faut être miro pour me rentre dedans !

Jaeger il faut être con pour ne pas m'avoir évité !

Mais Mikasa nous sépara avant que sa parte en live ce qui énerva Jean qui voulait se battre mais pour le calmer elle l'embrassa. Et oui Mikasa et tête de cheval sont en couple et même si j'étais réticent au début je trouve qu'ils font un beau couple. La sonnerie retentit ce qui réveilla ma flemme d'aller en cours mais si je n'y allais pas Mikasa aller me trainer là-bas par la peau des fesses.

C'était enfin le dernier cours de la journée et on termine par…art plastique au moins le dernier cours je pourrais voir ce prof qui fait tourner la tête de pratiquement toute les filles du lycée. Nous étions devant la porte quand tout à coup il apparut c'est vrai qu'il était mignon mais un peu petit je pense non en fait je fais carrément une tête de plus que lui ! Il nous expliquait que son nom était Levi mais que nous devions l'appeler Rivaille-Sensei. Mais d'un côté certes il est petit mais il est aussi beau qu'un dieu grec, avec sa chemise blanche on peut voir qu'il a du muscle ce qui a le don de m'exciter mais soudain une voix me ramena à la réalité.

Oye gamin on ta jamais dit que de fixer les autres c'est malpoli ?

Pa…pardon

Puis je baissais la tête et pour je ne sais quelle raison je rougissais. Mais pendant tout le cours je sentis son regard me brûler le dos et après c'est lui qui dit qu'il ne faut pas dévisager des fois les profs c'est n'importe quoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orthancekarica :** Merciii pour tes conseils et ta review ^^ perso j'ai eu hâte d'écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le premier.

 **Ereriste :** Je vois plus ou moins ce que tu veux dire et sa m'aide beaucoup ! J'avoue que quelques phrases sont clichées mais les clichées sa a du bon je trouve mais j'espère que celui-ci sera mieux que le précédent ! Et merciii pour ta review ^^

 **Yuki-chan :** Merciii pour tes compliments et ta review ! C'est super gentil et c'est encourageant et oui je vais rajouter des tirets ou plutôt des guillemets pour les dialogue ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 2

Ce matin je me lève au rythme Am I Wrong du groupe BTS et me prépare comme d'habitude pour aller au lycée ce matin cette fois Mikasa et Armin viennent me chercher pour y aller. Dans le bus nous parlâmes de tout et n'importe quoi en attendant l'arrêt du lycée. Ce matin on commençait par deux heures de français avec Petra. Ce midi Jean m'a encore pris la tête pour une blague que j'ai faite sur lui mais malheureusement Mikasa ne put arrêter l'inévitable et je me suis bagarré avec Jean plusieurs personnes ont essayés de nous séparer mais sans succès soudain un professeur intervint et ce fut Rivaille-Sensei pour un si petit homme il a beaucoup de force et il nous envoya chez le directeur Erwin. Ce dernier appela nos parents.

Comme je l'avais prévu en rentrant à la fin des cours ma mère et moi on se disputa pour mon comportement violent. Je courus m'enfermer dans ma chambre en claquant la porte ce qui fit hurler ma mère en bas. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit avec la musique I'm a loner des CnBlue dans les oreilles.

Le lendemain je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur à cause de la dispute avec ma mère j'envoyais un message à Armin avant de prendre ma douche.

A Armin : Ne venez pas me chercher avec Mikasa ce matin

De Armin : Dac mais ta intérêt de tout me dire au lycée

A Armin : Mouais stv

Puis je partis prendre une bonne douche chaude avant de me préparais pour le lycée. Sur la route j'écoutais Reflection de BTS qui m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du lycée et je commençais cette longue journée avec SVT. Puis à midi je partis avec mon repas dans la salle de dessin je m'assurais qu'il n'y avait personne et je commençais à manger en dessinant je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commençais à m'énervais sur ma peinture peut-être à cause de ma dispute d'hier soir, mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit et c'était Rivaille il me fixa avec ses yeux dénués de sentiments

« Oi pourquoi tu t'énerves comme sa gamin ? »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires »

« Dit le tout de suite sinon c'est une heure de colle pour t'être introduit dans une salle de cours alors que tu devrais en train de manger avec tes amis dans la cantine comme tout le monde »

« Okay c'est bon je vous dis tout »

Je dis en gros tout ce qui c'est passer hier à Rivaille qui écoutait sans rien dire

« C'est pour ça que tu t'excite sur la peinture »

« Oui »

Il me donna son numéro au cas où j'aurais besoin de me confier ensuite nous parlâmes un peu et il me demanda de m'excuser auprès de ma mère ce que je ferais en rentrant. Puis la cloche sonna et je partis pour mon cours de musique avec Gunther. Pendant le cours le directeur interrompit le cours et m'appela. Je le rejoignis dans le couloir et il prit un air grave qui me fit peur :

« Eren l'hôpital vient de nous appeler et ta mère a eu un accident de voiture et elle est dans un état critique et selon eux elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre »

« Un accident… »

Et soudain le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je perdis connaissance. Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, dès que l'infirmière me vit réveillé elle s'assura que je n'avais rien en m'auscultant et me laissa partir. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie je pris un taxi qui m'emmena à l'hôpital ou ma mère a été transportée et partis à l'accueil demander sa chambre, quand je fusse enfin à se chevet je commençais à fondre en larme en lui demandant pardon elle me regardait avec des yeux pleins de douceur comme pour me rassurer mais rien n'y fit je m'en voulais de m'être disputer avec elle. Une fois que les visites furent terminer je rentrais en taxi. Etre chez moi seul me fit ressentir un grand vide c'est quand je me rappelais que tout à l'heure Rivaille m'a donné son numéro et je lui envoyé un message

A Rivaille : Je peux vous demander un service

Sa réponse ne se fit pas prier

De Rivaille : Qu'est ce qu'il y a gamin ?

A Rivaille : Pourriez-vous venir chez moi s'il vous plait ?

De Rivaille : Je ne suis pas baby-sitter

A Rivaille : Ma mère est à l'hôpital au bord de la mort et je me sens assez seul chez moi sans elle et puisque je ne peux pas rester à l'hôpital je me demander si vous pourriez venir mais je pense que c'est stupide d'avoir demandé ça

De Rivaille : J'arrive gamin

Ces deux mots avaient créé en moi une vague de joie. Mais il savait au moins où j'habite ?

Merci de lire cette fanfic je trouve que pour une première c'est pas mal je fais de mon mieux à chaque chapitre et n'oubliez pas la review ^^ A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Orthancekarica :** Je sais il me semble avoir lu cette fic et moi non plus je ne me souviens du nom en plus il fallait tuer la mère d'Eren et sur le moment j'ai trouvé que sa et merciii pour ta review ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que t'apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres ^^

 **Yuki-chan :** Je sais que ce n'est pas assez développé et je m'en excuse la prochaine fois je ferais mieux ^^ et ne t'inquiète pas dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup de conversation Eren Levi mais merciii pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ^^

Et merci à tous les followers et aux personnes qui aiment cette histoire ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 3

Quand je vis Rivaille franchir le seuil de chez moi un sentiment de joie m'a traversé et je sautais dans ces bras, soudain ma vue se troubla et je sentis la fatigue m'envahir dans les bras de Rivaille. En me réveillant je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mon front. J'essayais de me redresser et une serviette tomba de mon front. Rivaille arriva quelques instants après

« Enfin réveiller ta dormis toute la journée au point de manqué l'école et j'ai dû appeler Erwin pour justifier tes absences et les miennes »

« SERIEUX ?! » Crier m'obligea à me rallonger car sa m'avait donné mal à la tête

« Oui…heureusement que certains de tes camarades t'ont apporté tes devoirs »

Je vis sur mon bureau un tas de feuilles sa devait surement être ça…et la pensée que cela soit Rivaille qui avait ouvert la porte à mes amis m'avait fait un peu rougir je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent de fausses idées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes amis ils pensent que je t'aide pour tes devoirs »

« Rivaille je… »

« Appelle moi Levi quand on est hors de l'école »

« Okay donc Levi je te remercie pour t'être occupé de moi toute la journée mais je vais mieux donc tu peux rentrer chez toi de toute façon je retournerais à l'école demain »

Je me suis forcé à me lever pour l'accompagner et lui montrer que je me sentais mieux il ne fut pas vraiment convaincu mais partit sans rien dire d'autre. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine pour manger. Mais un bol de soupe se trouvait sur la table Levi a dû le préparait pendant que je dormais. Après avoir mangé et fait la vaisselle je partis prendre une douche bien chaude et fit mes devoirs en écoutant Lost des BTS. Je regardais un peu la télé et allait me coucher.

Le lendemain fut une bonne journée je me suis préparer en musique comme à mon habitude et partit avec Joke de Rap Monster dans les oreilles dans le bus Armin et Mikasa étaient présents et on fit tout le reste du chemin ensemble en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi aucun des deux ne parla de la présence de Levi chez moi et je les remerciai d'avoir apporté les devoirs chez moi puis on partit en direction du cours de français de Petra. Aujourd'hui pas de dispute entre tête de cheval et moi. Connie nous demandait si on voulait venir avec lui en boite de nuit ce week-end, tout le monde accepta sauf moi comme ma mère est à l'hôpital et je me sentirais coupable d'aller m'amuser au lieu de rester avec elle. A la fin des cours je partis à l'hôpital pendant 1 mois à chaque fin de cours je partais à l'hôpital jusqu'au jour où ma mère mourut et après son enterrement pendant 1 semaine je ne suis pas venu en cours ça avait inquiéter mes amis qui m'envoyait des messages tous les jours je n'avais que chez moi où aller car les autres membres de ma famille ne voulaient pas m'accepter.

Je me décidais de venir en cours 1 semaine avant les vacances de la toussaint. C'était lundi et comme d'habitude je me préparais et j'allais prendre le bus direction le lycée tout le long j'écoutais Beautiful de Amber puis commença comme d'habitude ma journée je finissais par dessin et je dessinais quelque chose de vraiment très sombre ce qui je vis inquiéta Levi puis toute la semaine se passa comme ça quand ce fut vendredi je finissais par dessin à la fin du cours Levi me garda dans sa salle et attendis que la salle soit déserte pour m'emmener dans le bureau d'Erwin quand nous sommes arrivés il lança à Erwin

« Je veux savoir si je peux héberger Eren chez moi »

Quand il prononça ses mots j'écarquillais les yeux il venait de dire quoi ?

« Je pense que tant qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal entre vous c'est d'accord »

Et la réponse du proviseur me fit encore plus halluciner c'était quoi cette histoire d'illégalité ? Levi me demanda de le suivre ce que je fis et m'emmena chez moi

« Tu as moins de 24 heures pour faire tes cartons je viens te chercher demain à 15 heures et soit à l'heure »

« Okay merci pour avoir demandé de m'hébergeais je t'en suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que t'a fait pour moi »

« Ce n'est rien gamin bon vas-y vas préparer tes cartons »

Et je sortis de la voiture pour rentrer chez moi, il partit quand j'eus franchit la porte et je commençais mes cartons. Ça m'a pris toute la nuit et j'ai dû me coucher vers 6h du matin. Je me réveillais péniblement à cause de la sonnette de chez moi qui sonnait à…15h30 zut j'ai oublié de mettre un réveil et maintenant il m'attend je me précipitais hors du canapé et alla ouvrir sur un Levi plutôt énervé

« Oi on avait dit 15h »

« Désolé ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu et je viens de me réveiller »

« Idiot de gamin »

Il m'aida à charger les cartons et nous partîmes en direction de sa maison.

Voilà c'est fini ! j'espère que ça vous aura plus et merciii beaucoup de suivre cette histoire je vous en suis très reconnaissante et n'oubliez pas le petite review ^^


	4. Chapitre Spécial Halloween (POV Levi)

Hors-Série spécial Halloween ! voilà c'est un épisode que j'avais envie de faire et si ça vous plait je veux bien en faire un autre pour noël donc dites-moi si ça vous intéresse ^^

Warning : C'est un épisode un peu osé avec un vocabulaire plutôt cru

HS Halloween

POV Levi

Alors que je buvais mon thé devant la télé Eren m'appela

« Je peux sortir en boite avec des amis s'il te plait »

« D'accord mais à condition que je vienne avec toi pas question que tu fasses des conneries gamin »

« Okay »

J'attendis qu'ils finissent sa conversation pour le trainer hors de son lit chercher les costumes. Je pris un costume de capitaine de bataillon d'exploration et le gamin pris un costume de soldat qui le mettais parfaitement en valeur, ce gamin est définitivement un appel au viol. On rentra et on mangea puis vers 19h le gamin partit prendre une douche. Et mes pulsions prirent le dessus sur moi et je me déshabillai enfila un peignoir et partis vers la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte je vis Eren nu en train de se doucher quand il me vu il se stoppa net. J'enlevai mon peignoir et m'installa derrière lui au moment où il sentit que j'étais dans son dos il se crispa et malgré le fait qu'il essayait de cacher je vis qu'il commençait à se durcir. Il essaya de partir mais ma main arrêta son mouvement je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je l'allongeais sur moi et commença à faire de lents va et viens sur sa verge il commença à pousser des gémissements (et j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas avoir aussi une érection dans ces moment-là) puis j'accélérai mes mouvements pendant que lui continuer à gémir et après de longues minutes il éjacula dans ma main. Dégueulasse. Ensuite il se rinça et partit perturbé par mon geste.

J'attendais qu'il finisse de se préparer pour m'habiller aussi.

« Levi »

« Mmm ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as enfin tu sais quoi »

« Pourquoi je t'ai masturbé ? Parce que t'es un putain d'appel au viol gamin »

Il vira au rouge cramoisi quand il m'entendit prononcer la dernière phrase cela m'a fait rire intérieurement il est tellement mignon quand il est comme ça, en le voyant j'ai envie de le prendre là tout de suite sur le lit mais je me retiens. Il reçut un message son ami lui indiqua le plan pour les faire rentrer en boite et je suis dedans je dois rentrer par l'entrée principal puis trouver la porte de derrière et les faire rentrer.

J'emmenai Eren à la boite et on ne parla pas de tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés devant la porte arrière Eren descendit et je continuais ma route devant l'entrée principale, une fois rentré j'appliquais le plan et les fit rentrer un par un. Je me mis au bar et fixais Eren qui lui faisait la fête je bu deux verres de gin tonic alors que Eren enchainais verre sur verre. Une fois que je jugeais qu'il était assez bourré je sortis avec lui et le fit monter dans la voiture tout le long du trajet il disait des choses sans réfléchir. Une fois rentrer j'allais l'aider à le mettre dans son lit mais il me poussa sur le canapé c'est lorsque je vis qu'il s'approchait de moi avec de l'envie dans le regard que je compris ce qu'il voulait. Il vit que je le repoussais et commença à partir en live

« Tu me masturbes ensuite tu veux plus de moi t'es vraiment contradictoire Levi »

« T'es pas dans ton état normal vas te coucher »

« Et si je te dis non tu vas faire quoi ? »

Je le pris comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre ce qui le fit crier il essayait de se débattre mais en vain je le mis sur son lit et le maintenais par les poignets.

« Levi ? »

« Quoi gamin si c'est pour dire des conneries laisse tomber »

Soudain il rougit ce qui me fit complètement craquer

« Je…je peux…dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

Son petit air de chien battu me fit craquer et malgré ma raison qui me disait non j'acceptais. Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre après avoir mis son pyjamas il se glissa sous la couette avec moi il posa sa tête sur mon torse et on rejoignit ensemble les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuki-chan** : En fait j'ai poster les chapitres en même temps ^^ et oui la mère d'Eren est partie trop tôt je te l'accorde mais sans sa mort il n'y aurait pas de Eren et Levi vivant dans le même appartement ! Et oui Levi est supra attentionnée avec Eren mais bon il reste quand même dur avec lui. Vive la communauté des perverses fan de Ereri ! :D et merciii pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Et merciii aux followers et aux personnes qui aiment cette histoire ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 4

Depuis les évènements d'Halloween je ne cesse d'éviter Levi que ce soit à la maison où à l'école, je dors souvent chez Armin pour ne pas le croiser et un tas de choses se sont passés à Halloween notamment avec Levi et depuis je suis tourmenté, quand il me parle je rougis et je me sens gêner, je ne supporte pas d'être proche de lui car mon cœur bat à la chamade et je pense à lui tout le temps c'est aussi à cause de ça que je l'évite. C'était un vendredi après les cours j'étais chez Armin en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo quand mon téléphone sonna…c'était Levi.

« All…Allo ? »

« Rentre à la maison »

« Euh…non ce soir je dors chez Armin désolé »

« Ça fait deux semaines que tu dors chez lui gamin rentre à la maison il faut qu'on parle »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais qui tienne je suis bientôt devant chez Armin je viens te chercher »

Et il raccrocha. 10 minutes après Levi était en bas de chez Armin je devais y aller s'y je ne voulais pas qu'il enfonce la porte ! Je fis signe à mon ami et je m'asseyais dans la voiture de Levi, ce fut un silence gênant heureusement que sa maison n'avait pas très loin de chez Levi. Après 15 minutes de route on rentra dans le petit appartement de Levi. Une fois mon sac posé je sentis un poids m'immobiliser sur le sofa, sous l'effet de surprise j'avais fermé les yeux quand je les ouvris un petit homme aux yeux gris me fixait et ça recommençais mon cœur bat à la chamade lorsque je croise ses yeux ce qui m'empêchait de le voir en face

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ces temps-ci ? »

Je ne répondis rien j'étais trop genre pour lui en parler

« Réponds-moi gamin et regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle »

Il me tourna la tête pour que je lui fasse face je commençais à rougir violemment j'avais chaud très chaud même c'était à cause de la proximité de Levi. Il était en colère très en colère je le voyais dans ses yeux

« Réponds moi Eren bordel ! c'est à cause d'halloween c'est ça ? »

Voyant ma réaction il comprit que c'était pour ça il s'éloigna de moi, je vis dans ses yeux un éclair de tristesse

« Si c'est pour ça fallait me le dire mais si ça t'a autant gêné je te promets de ne plus jamais te toucher je suis désolé »

Et il partit faire à manger.

Tout le week-end on ne s'est pas dit un seul mot quand j'essayais de lui parler il m'ignorait. Il était de moins en moins à la maison et quand il revenait tard le soir à cause du « boulot », je savais que c'était un mensonge, je savais que c'était ma réaction qu'il avait mis dans cet état la et un soir alors qu'il rentrait tôt ce qui étais plutôt rare je courus l'enlacer

« Eren qu'est-ce que tu fais »

Je l'emmenai dans la chambre et le fit tomber sur le lit il essayait de se débattre et je lui maintenais les poignets comme ce qu'il m'a fait l'autre jour.

« Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus et tu m'évites ? »

J'avais l'impression de revivre la scène d'il y a deux semaines mais avec les rôles inversés

« Parce que rester avec toi dans la même maison sans te toucher c'est impossible pour moi… »

Il rougissait légèrement il était mignon comme ça, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Pendant que je fus dans mes pensée il eut le temps de retourner les positions et il m'embrassa. Je fus surpris par ce geste. C'était un doux baiser même si les lèvres de Levi avaient un gout acide, je décidais malgré tout d'amplifier à la grande surprise de Levi qui essayait de forcer la barrière que faisaient mes dents avec sa langue quand il réussit nos langues commencèrent un ballet qu'elles seules connaissaient. Au bout de longues secondes nous rompirent se baiser par manque de souffle. Nous étions tous deux surpris par ce que nous venons de faire

« Je euh…vais faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre »

« Oui vas-y »

Je partis dans ma chambre. Je mis Lost des BTS en faisant mes devoirs. J'étais perdu se baiser signifiait quoi ? Moi-même je ne savais pas. Le jour d'après on ne fit comme si rien ne c'était passé je me sentais mal mais c'était le mieux à faire pour lui comme pour moi, je devais ignorer mes sentiments naissants et continuer une relation tuteur-enfant comme au début enfin je veux dire comme avant Halloween. Après tout ce n'est pas autorisé qu'un professeur sorte avec un élève donc cette relation ne servirais à rien. Le dernier dimanche du mois de novembre je partis sur la tombe de ma mère je lui parlais de tous les évènements sans oublier le baiser que Levi et moi nous nous étions fait

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire depuis ce jour nous agissons comme si de rien n'étais et quelque pars au fond de moi je suis insatisfait. »

Je pensais qu'elle m'aurait dit de foncer si je pensais que c'était la bonne personne mais je n'en sais rien je ne sais même pas si Levi à des sentiments pour moi ça me tourmente. Je rentrais à la maison pour manger ce que Levi a dû préparer.

Voilà c'est fini c'est le plus chapitre que j'ai écrit pour l'instant et oui beaucoup de chamboulement et de dispute. J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'oubliez pas la review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Sad cookie :** Désolé j'avoue que le détail d'Eren attaché à sa mère je ne l'ai pas pris en compte. Pour le chapitre 3, il est quand même assez surpris d'habiter avec son instituteur. Mais comme tu l'as dit c'est les sentiments peu développés (et je n'avais pas pensé aux papiers pour les trucs et les machins je l'avoue). Episode spécial halloween Levi a cédé à ses pulsions (ça peut arriver à tout le monde même à Levi ok ? XD) et s'il a accepté que Eren dorme avec lui, c'est parce que Eren était pompette et que malgré tout il est attendri par Eren. Et le moment où il dit ouvertement à Eren pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait, c'est parce qu'il voulait troubler Eren. J'essaierais à l'avenir de faire moins cliché. Levi embrasse Eren d'un parce que l'occasion c'est présenté et de deux parce qu'il en avait envie (encore emporté par ces pulsions) et de trois car il ressent quelque chose pour Eren. Merci pour tes conseils que j'essaie d'appliquer.

 **Yuki-chan :** Oui du coup c'est plutôt un épisode spécial et non un hors-série, je suis contente que ce french kiss t'es plu. Je voulais transmettre les sentiments de Levi à Eren et quoi de mieux que cette scène D je te remercie pour tous tes encouragements c'est super gentil de ta part ^^

Encore une fois merci aux followers et ceux qui aiment cette histoire ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 6

(Du coup c'est le chapitre 6 puisque que l'épisode halloween est considéré comme le chapitre 4)

Depuis 3 semaines, Levi et moi nous nous comportions comme si rien ne c'était passée entre nous deux. Je me sentais vraiment déprimé, j'avais besoin de lui. Je voulais qu'il accepte mes sentiments, c'est tout ce que je demande. Mais il m'ignorait, et me parlait froidement, comme la première fois que je l'avais vu. En plus de tout ça quand je lui parlais, il évitait mon regard et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelques jours après, je surpris une conversation entre le proviseur Erwin et Levi

« Pourquoi Erwin tu m'a appelé ? » dit-il d'un ton calme

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…ça fait un moment qu'on se connait et j'ai comment dire…développé des sentiments à ton égard Levi. » déclara-t-il

A ces mots j'ai failli m'étouffer et me faire repérer. Erwin était amoureux de Levi !? J'essayais de garder mon calme et j'écoutais le reste.

« Désolé Erwin mais je te vois et je te verrai toujours comme un ami, sur qui je peux toujours compter en cas de besoin » a-t-il déclarer

« Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? » dit-il déçu

« Oui on peut dire ça je ne sais plus où j'en suis, mais je pense que c'est de l'amour »

De l'espoir me traversa le corps, serait-ce de moi dont il parle ?

« Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire au revoir Erwin » dit-il d'un ton froid

« Au revoir Levi »

Je partis de justesse, avant que Levi sorte du bureau, et continuais ma route vers mon prochain cours, en me questionnant sur la personne qu'aimait Levi. J'essayais subtilement de savoir qui c'était, mais je me recevais toujours des réponses comme « Laisse tomber tu ne le sauras pas » ou « C'est pas tes affaires ».

Chaque jour, j'essayais de deviner qui c'étais. Au moment de sortir de l'école ce que je vus me brisa le cœur. C'était Petra ma prof de français qui embrassait Levi ! Et il ne la repoussait même pas. Lorsque je vis ça, je partis en courant, mes larmes voulaient couler mais j'essayais de les retenir. Quand je fus arrivée dans ma chambre je m'enfermais et je mis First Love de Suga avant de fondre en larmes sur mon lit. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et Levi crier mon prénom à travers la maison. Il arriva devant la porte de ma chambre et toqua. Il savait que j'étais là, et il essayait d'ouvrir ma porte mais en vain. Au bout d'une heure je décidais de vérifier si mes soupçons concernant le fait que Petra et Levi s'aimaient étaient fondés ou pas. J'ouvris la porte et courus enlacer Levi. Il me repoussa. Je compris que j'avais raison et repartis dans ma chambre m'enfermer. Quand je fus sur mon lit, j'entendis la porte se déverrouiller et vis un Levi en fureur débarquer dans ma chambre et me gifler. Sous l'effet de surprise, je lui rendis le coup ce qui n'a pas dû lui plaire puisqu'il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je sanglotais de nouveau au pied de mon lit. Je pris mon téléphone et appela Mikasa

« Allo ? »

« Allo Mikasa je peux te demander un service ? » ai-je demander de la voix la plus normale que je pus

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux m'hébergeais chez toi ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi t'a eu une dispute avec Rivaille-sensei ? » a-t-elle demander

« Plus ou moins, il m'a frappé et je… » elle me coupa

« QUOI ? SHORTY TA FRAPPER ? SI JE L'ATTRAPE JE LE TUE » a-t-elle crier de l'autre côté du téléphone

« Calme-toi Mikasa je lui ai rendu son coup et c'est tout ne t'inquiète pas. Alors tu peux ? »

« Oui ça ne me dérange pas » dit-elle d'une voix calme

« Okay je rassemble des affaires et j'arrive »

Après avoir rassembler quelques affaires, je partis en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas alerter Levi, qui étais à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Et je partis chez Mikasa.

Le lendemain à l'heure du midi, alors que je discutais avec mes amis, je sentis une main saisir mon bras. Avant que je comprenne ce qui se passe je me fis entrainé dans le couloir. Quand je pus faire face à mon interlocuteur, je vis un Levi irrité.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ce matin ? » dit-il d'un ton calme qui me fit frissonner

« Je suis partit chez Mikasa. »

« Et pour quelle raison ? » dit-il d'un ton froid

« Parce que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de toi »

« Pourquoi tu voulais t'éloigner de moi et m'éviter » dit-il de nouveau calmement

« Parce que…je t'ai vu embrasser Petra, donc je pense que c'est d'elle dont tu es amoureux »

« Déjà premièrement jamais je n'aurais embrassé Petra car ce n'est qu'une amie et deuxièmement arrête de tirer des conclusions trop vite et réfléchis un peu avec ta tête » dit-il fermement

« D'acc…d'accord »

Je me sentais vraiment nul. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant, il a raison. Je baissais la tête rouge de honte et partis. Mais Levi me retint.

« Tu veux savoir de qui je suis amoureux ? » dit-il

« Ou…Oui » Dis-je d'un ton hésitant

Il m'attira vers lui et captura mes lèvres. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi me tourmentait-il autant ? Il se sépara de moi assez rapidement.

« C'est bon ? t'a compris de qui je suis amoureux ? » dit-il toujours aussi calmement

C'est de moi dont il parle. Alors je suis la personne dont il est amoureux. De la joie envahit mon cœur, ça me fit sourire, Levi a dû le remarquer puisqu'après il me cria dessus pour que j'arrête de sourire bêtement, ce que je fis immédiatement. Puis je retournais auprès de mes amis tandis que lui retourna auprès de ses collègues.

« Ça va Eren ? » me demanda Mikasa

« Oui parfaitement » dis-je d'un ton joyeux

La journée se passa comme d'habitude et je n'avais qu'une hâte voir Levi à la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuki-chan :** Je sais la scène de la chambre est super longue mais c'est un mal pour un bien ? ^^ et oui je vais me calmer avec les « dit-il » ou du moins je vais changer le mot. Merci pour tes reviews c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et de te répondre ^^

Merciii aux followers et personnes aimant cette histoire ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 7

Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours depuis que Levi m'a avoué ses sentiments, et je suis sur un petit nuage. Il est devenu plus doux avec moi. Mais un Mercredi alors que je rentrais chez moi impatient de voir Levi, quand j'ouvris la porte la vision qui s'offrit à moi me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Levi était allongé sur le sofa, sur lui il y avait Erwin, ce dernier était en train de déshabiller Levi. Je tombais de haut. Il disait m'aimer mais après il me fait subir ça !? Erwin une fois qu'il me vu se leva et vint me murmurer à l'oreille

« Je réussirais à détourner Levi de toi ne t'inquiète pas » murmura-t-il

Lorsque la porte se referma, je tombai et commençai à pleurer. Levi m'enlaça mais je le repoussai de toute les forces. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Il partit en direction de la cuisine. J'étais sonné par les mots d'Erwin qui sont restés dans ma mémoire. Au bout de longues minutes, je me lève pour regagner ma chambre. Un poids me retient. C'était Levi, il m'enlaçait. Soudain des larmes recommençais à inonder mes joues. Je me retournais dans les bras de Levi, il captura mes lèvres.

Je me calmais après ce contact, mais ce calme laissa place à ma colère. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit un claquement sourd ce fit entendre, c'était ma main sur sa joue. Il était ahuri par ce geste que je n'avais pas contrôlé. Je profitais de ce moment pour aller dans ma chambre, mais il me rattrapa et m'enlaça une nouvelle fois. Je me débattis autant que je pouvais mais sans succès. Puis Levi me retourna pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Cette fois le baiser était plus passionné, comme s'il essayait de me montrer ses sentiments à travers ce baiser. Il força la barrière que mes dents formaient avec sa langue. Nos langues jouaient ensemble comme si elles le faisaient depuis toujours. On sépara nos lèvres, après quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures.

« Eren ? » dit-il haletant

« Oui ? »

« A propos d'Erwin et moi…c'est lui qui m'a embrassé en me plaquant sur le sofa » m'avoua-t-il d'un air gêné

Je ris et captura ses lèvres, je le trouvais tellement mignon quand il était gêné !

« Je t'aime Levi »

« Moi aussi gamin »

Il me poussa sur le lit, et nous reprenions là où nous étions. Mais au moment où je crus qu'on allait passer aux choses sérieuses, la porte sonna.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Mikasa en pleure se jeta sur moi. Depuis que nous nous connaissions je ne l'avais vu pleurer qu'une seule fois. Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre pour discuter, Armin était là aussi. Levi fit comme si rien ne c'était passé et partit faire à manger. Avec Mikasa et Armin nous discutâmes longtemps. Après que le problème soit réglé et que les larmes de Mikasa aient séchés, ils partirent me laissant avec Levi. Ce dernier m'appela peu de temps après que mes amis soient partis. On mangeait en tête à tête comme tous les jours. Après avoir mangé, je partis faire la vaisselle et Levi (pour la troisième fois de la journée) m'enlaça, puis il me suçota le cou. Après avoir laissé une marque, il m'embrassa et ensuite partit sur le sofa regarder la télé. Après avoir fini la vaisselle je me dirigeai sur le sofa. Quand je vis Levi je sautais dans ces bras, mais il partit au dernier moment me laissant sauter sur le canapé. Je me retournais en faisant une moue boudeuse, ce qui lui retira un mince sourire puis il se mit au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa doucement puis mordilla mes lèvres ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il descendit ces lèvres sur mon cou, pour me laisser un autre suçon. Je fermai les yeux par réflexe. Il remonta son visage au niveau de mes oreilles.

« Tu veux qu'on aille plus loin que tout à l'heure ? » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordre

« Nngh…ou…oui »

Je continuais à gémir quand ça s'arrêta. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Levi c'était levé.

« Je rigolais, bon maintenant va au lit demain on est Jeudi je te rappelle » me dit-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix

« D'accord… »

J'étais déçu. Mais au moment de me lever, je sentis mon entrejambe me gêner, j'avais une érection. Mon visage devint rouge de honte. J'essayais d'être discret et parti dans la douche. Une fois lavé et soulagé je marchais jusqu'à ma chambre mais j'eus envie de taquiner Levi comme il l'avais fait avec moi. Je me dirigeais dans sa chambre en faisant ma tête la plus innocente.

« Levi ? » dis-je de la voix la plus mignonne que je pus

« Quoi le gamin ? »

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

« Non » dit-il froidement

« S'il te plait » dis-je en faisant la moue

« Non Eren tu es assez grand pour dormir seul maintenant fous moi la paix »

« Pourquoi la dernière fois tu m'as autorisé alors ? »

« Parce que tu étais bourré »

Je repartis tête basse à cause du refus puis retourna dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'entendis mon réveil sonner, un poids m'empêcha de me lever, c'était Levi endormi sur moi. Lorsque je le bougeais il me serrait encore plus fort dans ses bras. Je le réveillais en douceur, et quand il ouvrit les yeux pendant que moi j'essayais de me sortir de ses bras, il laissa échapper un petit rire puis me libéra. Pendant que je prenais une douche lui prépara le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, une fois ma douche finie, je croisais Levi. Il me regarda de haut en bas avant de partir direction la cuisine.

« Je te vois encore une fois en serviette je te prends sur place » me lâcha-t-il avant de continuer sa route

Je rougis violemment après les mots de Levi. Et j'allais dans ma chambre m'habiller. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois fini de manger. Je mis Love Me Right des EXO pour prendre le bus. Je descendis après quelques arrêts pour aller au lycée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuki-chan** : Oui j'avoue ça partait un peu beaucoup en cacahuète et oui Erwin n'a pas fini de les embêter il sera de retour pour leur jouer de mauvais tour XD Il me semble avoir dit pourquoi non ? Bah si je l'ai pas dit alors Mikasa pleurait parce que Jean l'a quittée. Merci pour tes reviews ^^

 **Petit +** : Lundi c'était mon…ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'ai 14 ans ! Voilà la petite nouvelle du jour ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 8

Je ne sais pas si Levi et moi, on sort officiellement ensemble, je pense que oui. Après tout ce qu'on a fait. Mais alors pourquoi ce prépare-t-il comme s'il avait un rendez-vous ? Je décide de suivre Levi mais avant ça il faut que je demande à Armin de venir avec moi.

A Armin : J'ai besoin de toi URGENT !

La réponse arriva aussi vite que d'habitude

De Armin : Pourquoi faire

A Armin : Pour surveiller Levi il se prépare pour aller je sais pas où

De Armin : Hors de question Eren

A Armin : S'il te plait

Au bout de 20 minutes de négociations Armin accepta, et nous partîmes suivre Levi. Il arriva devant un hôtel avec une jeune femme rousse coiffée de deux couettes, à peine a-t-elle vu Levi qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras. Mon cœur se serra je devais arrêter là. Je dis à Armin que j'allais rentrer seul chez moi et qu'il pouvait repartir chez lui. Il me souhaita un bon week-end puis nous rentrâmes dans nos maisons respectives. Je me sentais mal et si le fait de penser que je sortais avec Levi n'étais qu'une illusion ? Je mis la télé sans vraiment m'y intéresser, je me sentais vide. Au bout d'une heure Levi rentra. Il m'embrassa soudainement comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ça va Eren ? »

« Oui »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire »

Malgré son air blasé je pus discerner dans ses yeux de l'excitation

« Quoi ? »

« Ce matin je suis allé dans un hôtel à Trost et j'y ai réservé une chambre pour un week-end et tu viens avec moi ce sera reposant »

« Ok »

« On part la semaine prochaine »

Il me tourna le dos et partit j'explosais de joie intérieurement. Un week-end entre moi et Levi c'est le rêve ! Mais cette femme me tourmentait qui était-elle ? Je décidais de voir ça avec Levi.

« Levi »

« Quoi gamin ? »

« C'est qui la femme avec qui tu été ce matin ? »

« Alors comme ça tu joues les stalkers en plus d'être jaloux » me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

« Je…enfin…oui… » dis-je en rougissant et baissant la tête

« C'est une amie d'enfance elle a voulu reprendre contact avec moi elle s'appelle Isabel »

« Ah okay » dis-je d'un ton léger

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureux moi qui m'inquiétais pour rien ! Le lendemain soir alors que Levi et moi mangions la porte toqua. Levi se leva et ouvrit c'était Isabel. Il ne l'invita pas à rentrer mais alla sur le pas de la porte avec elle et ferma la porte pour que je n'entende rien. Je me levais discrètement et colla mon oreille contre la porte.

« …C'est Erwin qui ta demandé de faire ça »

« Oui il a dit qu'il voulait briser ton couple »

« Mon…couple…oui enfin bref c'est pour ça que t'ai venu là ? » dit-il froidement

« Oui je suis désolée tu sais ce n'est pas mon genre »

« Oui je sais bon rentre chez toi à plus tard »

Je n'ai pas pu entendre la fin car la porte aller s'ouvrir je fis comme si de rien n'étais. Intérieurement je souffrais à cause de tout ce que faisait Erwin pour nous embêter. Ma tête déconfite ne laissa pas Levi indifférent qui vint me serrer dans ses bras.

« Eren qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je te cause que des problèmes et pourtant tu restes avec moi » dis-je d'une voix tremblotante

« C'est ça qui te tracasse ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce

« Oui… »

Il me porta sur son dos comme un sac de patate, et me fit asseoir sur le sofa avec lui, je me blottis dans ses bras et malgré cela mon humeur ne changeait pas. Je me sentais coupable. Je sentis mes paupières faiblirent et se fermer. Lorsque je me réveillais j'étais dans mon lit. Je pris mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, il était 3h du matin. Je reposais mon téléphone et me rendormis. Le jour du départ arriva à grands pas, mes bagages faits et mis dans le coffre Levi et moi nous nous sommes mis en route pour l'hôtel. Une fois arrivés Levi pris la clé de la chambre et se mit en route jusqu'à notre chambre, je le suivis. Il passa la clé et je pus découvrir la chambre, c'était magnifique ! La chambre était d'un bleu azur très beau. Mais il y avait un GROS problème. Il n'y avait qu'un lit double ! Je rougissais violemment en pensant aux choses indécentes que je pourrais faire avec Levi dans un lit double. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention de ma part pour m'embrasser le cou, surpris je voulus me retourner, et il captura mes lèvres. J'aimais sentir ces lèvres contre les miennes, il essayait de mettre sa langue, je le laissais faire. Le baiser dura de longues secondes, ce qui me parus des heures, mais Levi arrêta le baiser. Il se mit à hauteur de mon oreille

« Tu penses aux choses indécentes que je pourrais faire avec toi ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle

« Ou…oui »

Toutes les images que j'avais en tête tout à l'heure me revinrent. J'avais les joues en feu. Cela n'échappa pas à Levi qui prit plaisir à me mordre l'oreille. J'essayais de m'extraire de cette situation délicate

« Je…dois…déballer mes affaires on continuera plus tard »

« Tss gamin stupide tu as cru t'en tirer aussi facilement ? »

Il me plaqua sur le lit, et m'embrassa sauvagement. Il me mordait les lèvres, comme la dernière fois je gémissais de plaisir et de douleur il mordait fort ! Puis il se retira. J'étais hébété, j'avais envie qu'il continue. Cette pensée me fit faire une moue boudeuse à Levi qui n'en prenait pas compte

« On vas en ville ? »

« Oui si tu veux »

« A moins que tu veux qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé ? »

« Euh…non sans façon » dis-je rougissant un peu

Levi gloussa ce qui me fit rougir un peu plus. Nous nous préparions à partir. Une fois dehors nous allions visiter la place du Titan cuirassé, puis nous sommes partis en balade dans la forêt Wings of Freedom je trouvais que ce nom semblait bizarre pour une forêt. Une fois qu'on avait finis tout ce qu'on avait à faire nous retournâmes à l'hôtel.

Nous allions manger dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Après le repas entamé Levi voulait aller au jacuzzi se détendre un peu, je le suivis, et quand on fut prêts on descendit dans la salle de jacuzzi. Il n'y avait personne. Pendant que je rentrais dans le jacuzzi je vis Levi fixer mon cou. Je n'en pris pas compte jusqu'au moment où il m'attira vers lui. Il dirigea ses lèvres sur mon cou, et suçota jusqu'à laisser une nouvelle marque. Puis quand il fut satisfait de la marque sur mon cou, ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'au mienne et il m'embrassait. Ce baiser fut court. Levi se leva et se dirigeai vers notre chambre il me fit signe de le suivre, je m'exécutais immédiatement. Je venais à peine de mettre un pied dans la chambre que Levi mit l'écriteau « ne pas déranger » sur la porte puis la verrouilla. Il me fit tomber sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de moi. Il commençait à m'embrasser, sa langue ne tarda pas à entrer dans ma bouche pour jouer avec sa jumelle. Pendant qu'il m'embrassait une de ses mains joua avec un de mes tétons, je gémissais de plaisir entre nos lèvres. Mon entrejambe commençait à me gêner. Levi le remarqua et appuya dessus ce qui me fit gémir encore plus fort. Levi quitta mes lèvres pour lécher mes tétons. Sentir sa langue dessus me fit durcir encore. J'en voulais plus.

« Nnng…Lev…Levii s'il…te pl…ait prends moi » dis-je entre deux gémissements

« Non gamin cherche pas c'est refusé »

Il me regarda d'un air grave. Puis se reconcentra sur sa tâche. Je retournais les places. Il écarquilla les yeux. Je vis qu'il était en entrain de bander. Et commença à enlever les couches de tissus qui me séparais d'elle. Une fois finis-je commençais à donner des coups de langue, Levi frissonnais. Puis je gobais son sexe, je commençais de lent va et viens puis accélérai de plus en plus. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il éjacula dans ma bouche. Je grimaçais sous le goût de la semence, ce qui fit sourire Levi.

« A ton tour… » me dit-il d'une voix chaude

Il changea nos positions une nouvelle fois, et enleva mon pantalon et dans la foulée mon boxer. Il prenait mon sexe dans sa bouche d'un coup. Il fit plusieurs lents allers-retours avant d'accélérer. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'éjaculer dans sa bouche. Je vis Levi grimaçait comme je l'avait fait ce qui me fit rire. Il se retira de moi avant d'aller prendre une douche. Quand il eut fini je le dévisageais. Même si cela fait longtemps que je vis avec lui, le voir sortir de la douche me faisait toujours effet. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et son t-shirt moulait son corps parfait.

« Oi gamin tu vas prendre ta douche ? »

« Ou…oui »

J'y allais puis je sortais en serviette. Car j'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements avec moi. Levi ne fit pas attention. Pendant que je cherchais mon pyjama Levi m'attira vers lui.

« Je t'avais dit de pas trainer comme ça sous mon nez non ? » murmura-t-il à mon oreille

Je venais de me rappeler. Merde.

« Ça ira pour cette fois »

Il me donna une petite claque sur les fesses alors que je prenais tout ce qu'il fallait. Une fois habillé, je m'allongeais dans le lit.

« T'es déjà fatigué ? »

« Oui »

Il est venu me serrer dans ses bras alors que je sombrais dans le pays du sommeil.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Laissez une petite review merciii !


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuki-chan** : Merciii ^^ mdrr XD je te pensais plus vieille en fait, mais c'est cool qu'on a les mêmes centres d'intérêt, je me sens moins seule XD. Oui je sais ils sont bipolaires ^^' et la scène osée c'est cadeau ^^ contente que ça t'est plu !

 **Outlander83** : Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 9

Ce matin je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Levi. Je pensais que c'était mon imagination hier mais on dirait que non. Je suis vraiment heureux ! Aujourd'hui c'est notre dernier jour à Trost on part ce soir. Ça m'a bien changé les idées d'être avec Levi. On fait nos valises quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Levi et moi nous nous échangions des regards d'incompréhension. Il alla ouvrir la porte. C'était un livreur de fleur.

« Bonjour c'est bien ici qu'est Levi Ackermann ? »

« Oui » répondit-il froidement

« Tenez c'est pour vous de la part d'Erwin Smith »

« Merci »

Il ferma la porte. Je sentais la colère monter, il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air sinon j'allais exploser. Je me préparais pour sortir, quand Levi essaya de m'arrêter.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air j'ai le droit » dis-je agressivement

« Tu vas nulle part »

« T'es pas mon père, fout moi la paix »

« Je suis pas ton père, mais ton tuteur tu dois quand même m'écouter, et tu restes »

Il me bloqua la porte. Je réussis tout de même à sortir. Une fois dehors je mis Loser de Bigbang à fond dans mes écouteurs. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je me calmais. Il fallait que je rentre sinon Levi allait se faire du souci. Je me mis en route pour l'hôtel, quand je remarquai que des hommes me suivais. Je commençais à paniquer. Que faire ? J'essayais de me diriger le plus vite possible à l'hôtel, mais ils me rattrapèrent et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un homme me planta une seringue dans la nuque. Le noir commença à m'envahir et je tombais inconscient.

POV Levi

Ça fait plusieurs heures et le gamin n'est toujours pas rentré. D'habitude il rentre toujours après quelques minutes. Il me rend toujours inquiet ce merdeux c'est pas possible. Je descendis les escaliers jusqu'à la réception. Je demandais au réceptionniste si je pouvais payer une nuit de plus pour la chambre. Il accepta et me fit payer. Je partis ensuite à la recherche d'Eren. Pendant que je le cherchais, je percutais quelqu'un tellement fort que nous sommes tombés ensemble.

« Vous allez bien ? » dis-je en me relevant

Il ne répondit pas je lui tendis la main, mais en voyant son visage je retirai mon offre. C'était Erwin.

« Levi ! Tu as reçu mon bouquet ? » dit-il enthousiaste

« Oui » dis-je ennuyé

« Ça te dit de passer chez moi ? »

« Non je suis occupé » dis-je froidement

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et murmura

« Je sais pourquoi Eren n'est pas rentré »

Je sentais la colère monter, s'il savait c'est parce qu'il en est responsable.

« Où est-il ? »

« Si tu acceptes de l'abandonner pour sortir avec moi je te dis où il se trouve et je dis aux hommes qu'ils l'on enlever de finir ce qu'ils ont commencé »

« Je le retrouverais sans ton aide »

Erwin me donna un CD et partit. Je continuais mes recherches et voyant que cela ne donna rien je rentrais à l'hôtel. Une fois dans ma chambre je mis le CD. Je vis Eren attaché à un lit les yeux bandés, ça me fit rager de savoir qu'il est dans cet état-là, j'avais envie de retrouver Erwin et le tuer. Puis j'entendis 3 voix d'hommes.

« Le patron a dit que si sa proposition est refusée on pourrait violer le gosse »

« C'est pas une fille mais sa peut faire l'affaire »

« Totalement d'accord avec toi »

Je voyais derrière Eren totalement paniqué qui criait à l'aide

« Il peut pas se taire le gamin »

« Attends je vais lui remettre du tranquillisant »

Ils prirent une seringue et la lui planta dans la nuque. Puis la vidéo se stoppa. Je me sentais vraiment mal il fallait que je voie Erwin pour sauver Eren. J'envoyais un message à Erwin

A Erwin : J'accepte d'abandonner Eren s'il revient sain et sauf

De Erwin : Je suis content que tu acceptes je t'envoie l'adresse où je suis, je veux vérifier que tu ne feinte pas pour le revoir

Il m'envoya l'adresse je pris ma voiture pour y aller. Une fois arrivé Erwin m'accueilli comme si tout allait bien.

« Levi j'ai dit à mes hommes de ne rien faire à Eren »

Je ne répondis pas et entra

« Alors le test que tu dois passer est…m'embrasser »

Je me retenais de le frapper puis à contre cœur l'embrassa. Tout le long de ce baiser je n'ai penser qu'a une seule personne : Eren. Puis sans crier gare Erwin enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche. J'ai eu envie de le repousser, mais c'était le seul moyen de sauver Eren.

« Suis-moi je vais te montrer où est Eren » dit-il Joyeusement

Je le suivis jusqu'à la pièce où Eren avait été enlevé, et ce que je vus me mis en colère. Eren était en train de pleurer pantalon baissé et un de ces foutus hommes était en train de le masturber de force. Erwin comprit que notre accord était rompu quand je frappais les hommes qui avaient fait du mal à Eren de toute mes forces. Je détachais Eren et le rhabilla, et avant de repartir il fallait que je voie Erwin pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais pour moi »

« Espèce d'ordure. Lundi je te donnerai une lettre de démission et je désinscrirais Eren de ton école pourrie. Inutile de te dire que je veux plus jamais te voir après ce que t'a fait au gamin »

Je le frappai puis repartis m'occuper d'Eren il ne sentais pas très bien. Je l'emmenai dans ma voiture puis le reconduisis à l'hôtel. Il était 2 heures du matin quand nous sommes rentrés dans notre chambre. Eren étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait dû se faire frapper. Je vis des marques de suçon sur son cou et quelques blessures sur son corps. Rien qui puisse vraiment être alarmant, ça me rassura de savoir qu'il allait bien. Il y a quelques jours déjà j'ai réussi à faire le point sur ma relation avec Eren j'étais amoureux de lui. Il sortit de la douche puis alla se coucher je fis de même et m'allongea en le serrant contre moi. Puis nous tombâmes dans les bras Morphée.

Lundi on se leva tôt pour rentrer à la maison. Quand nous fûmes arrivés on se prépara pour aller à l'école. Je préparais ma lettre de démission et je cherchais une nouvelle école pour Eren. Je le déposais puis alla dans le bureau d'Erwin.

« Tiens comme prévu ma lettre de démission et ne compte plus sur Eren pour venir à l'école à partir de demain »

« Levi part pas s'il te plaît t'es notre meilleur élément dans cet établissement »

« Dis-celui qui a kidnappé un élève pour lui faire du mal » je lui lançais un regard noir

Je tournais les talons et partis c'était ma dernière journée où je travaillais en tant que professeur dans cet établissement et Eren en tant qu'élève.

Voilà ! le 24 décembre si je ne m'abuse, c'est l'anniversaire de Levi donc épisode spécial ! Vous êtes prévenus ^^


	10. Chapitre Spécial Noel

**Yuki-chan** : Merciii oui j'ai voulu changer le caractère d'Erwin qui d'habitude est gentil et pour l'anniversaire de Levi merci de m'avoir corrigé. Je publie des chapitre 1 ou 2 fois par semaines c'est assez random. Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise.

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Episode spécial Noël

Notre semaine fut très épuisante. En plus de Noël qui approchait à grand pas, Levi devait me trouver une école et pour lui un nouveau boulot. J'ai dû quitter mes amis à cause d'Erwin. Au moment d'annoncer que j'allais partir tout le monde était choqué, Armin et Christa n'ont pas arrêter de pleurer. Mais on pourra toujours sortir ensemble pendant les week-ends ou pendant les vacances. Malgré cette semaine assez chargée, j'ai pu acheter un petit cadeau à Levi car bientôt c'est Noël et son anniversaire. J'organisais une fête surprise dans laquelle j'invitais Petra, Erd, Auruo et Gunther.

Le réveillon arriva plutôt vite. Je partis sur la tombe de ma mère pour y déposer un bouquet de fleurs. Je lui adressai quelques mots avant de repartir à la maison, je sentis que quelques larmes allaient couler. J'ai dû me retenir car même si l'envie ne me manquait pas je ne devais pas pleurer du moins pas dans la rue. Une fois à la maison je remarquai que Levi avait acheter un sapin et des décorations. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire et que qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Noël.

« Voilà t'es content gamin je t'ai acheté ton foutu sapin »

Je me retournais et vis Levi les bras croisés, avec son air blasé de tous les jours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter dans ces bras. Au moment où j'allais l'embrasser il attrapa une boule de Noël et me la mit devant la bouche. Cette dernière rencontra l'objet. Levi laissa un petit rire traverser ses lèvres, je fis une moue boudeuse qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il jeta la boule puis il m'embrassa. Je me laissais envahir par cette sensation. Il introduisait sa langue malgré la barrière que faisaient mes dents. Puis cette dernière rencontra sa consœur, elles dansaient ensemble.

Levi me poussa sur le sofa tout en continuant de m'embrasser, puis il se leva en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

« Il faut mettre les décorations gamin, ça va pas se mettre tout seul »

Je le regardais amusé. Puis l'aida à mettre les décorations. Après avoir fini de mettre toute les guirlandes et les boules, Levi essayait de mettre l'étoile sur le sapin. Je le regardais se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en atteignant pas le haut du sapin, un rire m'échappa. Il se retourna agacé et me regardais comme si j'avais une grosse connerie.

« Oi gamin tu te bouges pour m'aider à mettre l'étoile en haut » dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix

« Oui bien sûr Levi » Dis-je en me moquant

Je lui prenais l'étoile des mains puis la posait en haut du sapin. J'embrassais Levi qui approfondit le baiser en me rapprochant encore plus de lui. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être avec lui et ma vie me satisfaisait malgré les coups bas d'Erwin et que ma mère soit morte. Levi rompit le baiser, il alla faire à manger pour ce soir. Demain c'était le réveillon et même si Levi n'aimait pas ça il avait quand même fait l'effort d'acheter un sapin et de quoi faire des toasts et une bûche. C'est la première que je ressentais quelque chose de si fort pour une personne. Nous mangeâmes puis j'allais faire la vaisselle. Une fois fini j'allais rejoindre Levi qui regardait la télé. Je me mis à côté de lui, il m'allongea sur le dos pour que lui mette sur le ventre au-dessus de moi. D'une main il me tenait le poignet et de l'autre il entrelaçait nos doigts.

Quand l'émission se termina, je remarquais que Levi dormait, ça me dérangeait parce que je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais coincé sous Levi. J'essayais de le réveiller en douceur mais en vain (je n'essaierais pas la manière forte j'ai trop peur de lui pour ça). Quand j'essayais de bouger il s'agrippait encore plus. Je décidais de m'endormir. Quand je me réveillais Levi n'était plus là. Je le cherchais partout mais rien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il rentra à la maison avec à la main un sachet de croissant et de pain au chocolat. Il le mit sur la table et prépara deux thés. J'allais m'assoir pour manger.

« Tu mets une seule miette par terre tu nettoie tout l'appartement avec ta langue »

« Ok »

Il me fit froid dans le dos j'avais oublié qu'il était super maniaque et ça ne m'avais pas manqué. Je mangeais sans faire de miettes et alla prendre une douche. Je sortis habillé et j'allais regarder la télé. Levi sortit de la douche en serviette. Je me retournais sur le canapé pour le mater.

« Oi Eren arrête de me mater »

Je rougissais et me remis en direction de la télé. Il s'assit à côté de moi quelques minutes après.

« Alors comme ça on aime mater les culs » me murmura-t-il

« Seulement le tien » répondis-je

Il se moqua de moi pour ensuite reprendre son air habituel. Il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de ce soir. Il était bientôt 20h et j'allais me préparer pour le réveillon Levi fit de même. En entrant dans ma chambre je vis des affaires déjà préparés sur mon lit. Je les ai mises et rejoignit Levi dans le salon, tout était prêt. On se mettais à table, on a bu beaucoup de champagne un peu trop je crois. Levi fit la vaisselle à ma place. Je me mis devant la télé, Levi qui était un peu pompette me dit de le suivre j'éteignis la télé et le suivi.

« Gamin dort avec moi »

J'écarquillai les yeux, c'est moi qui demander ça normalement. Ça doit être le fait qu'il soit pompette. Je n'opposais pas plus de résistance et le rejoignis dans son lit. Il se colla à moi et s'endormit je ne mis pas longtemps pour être dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me levai avant Levi et mis son cadeau sous le sapin et me recouchai. Je me réveillais et remarquai que Levi était dans le salon. Avec son cadeau dans les mains.

« C'est toi qui m'a offert ça ? »

« Oui »

Il l'ouvrit et vit une écharpe grise. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Merci Eren » dit-il d'une voix anormalement douce

Je rougis violemment. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlais comme ça.

« Joyeux anniversaire » dis-je timidement

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa Je me laissais à cette sensation que je connaissais que trop bien et qui me faisais toujours le même effet. Nos langues s'entremêlaient. Puis il rompit le baiser et m'enlaça encore, j'aurais pu rester comme ça indéfiniment si seulement on n'avait pas à aller à la fête.

« Il faut qu'on se prépare » soupirais-je

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi » dis-je malicieusement

On prit une douche ensemble (J'essayais de ne pas bander ce qui fut très dur). Puis on s'habillait pour se diriger à l'endroit où la fête à lieu. Tout le monde était là. Mais Levi avait l'air insatisfait. Tous le monde faisait la fête pour Noël et son anniversaire sauf lui. Il était 22h quand on rentrait chez nous.

« J'aurais préféré fêter mon anniversaire avec toi seulement »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais insatisfait ? »

« Oui »

Je l'enlaçais et il me fit marcher jusqu'à sa chambre il me plaqua sur le lit et m'embrassa. Son baiser avait le goût de champagne, il devait être bourré, depuis hier j'ai appris qu'il tenait mal l'alcool même si c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire croire. Je l'arrêtais dans ce qu'il entreprenait de faire et l'allongea. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui. C'est la première fois que je voyais Levi si vulnérable. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Il c'était endormi et je ne tardai pas pour faire de même.

Désolé pour le retard ^^' mais voilà les fêtes m'ont empêché de l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Yuki-Chan** : C'est vrai que voir Levi mettre l'étoile doit être drôle. C'est vraiment mignon un grincheux affectif je te l'accorde. Désolé mais Levi ne veut pas il préfère que ce soit Eren ^^ Merci à toi aussi (très en retard)

 **Dark-Aka** : Merciii ^^ moi aussi je trouve que Eren x Levi est le meilleur ship du monde du manga. J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peux. Comme tu dis je ne fais que débuter et j'essaie au fur et à mesure de prendre en compte les conseils que l'on me donne pour donner le meilleur de moi-même. Et merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire ^^

 **Winona369** : Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais sur ma boîte mail je ne reçois bizarrement pas tes reviews et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je vais consulter mes reviews directement sur le site maintenant encore une fois pardon T_T

Merciii aux nouveaux followers ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 11

Je me lève dans les bras de Levi une fois de plus. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise, mais bon. Il ne m'a toujours pas trouvé d'école et si ça continue je peux dire adieu aux examens. Je me lève et prépare le petit déjeuner. Levi se lève plusieurs minutes après.

« J'ai mal au crâne y'a pas un doliprane ? »

« Si attends je vais voir »

Je me lève de ma chaise et cherche dans le placard à médicaments un doliprane. Je lui apportais et je continuais à déguster mon petit déjeuner.

« Eren »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas encore trouver d'école pour toi »

« Oui… »

« J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution » dit-il sérieusement

« C'est quoi » demandais-je

« Tu viens dans le lycée où j'enseigne »

« Mais on avait dit que pour rester ensemble on ne devait pas… »

Je me tus, mes yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes, Levi se leva et me pris contre lui.

« Je suis désolé mais tes études sont plus importantes »

Il m'embrassa tendrement le front et retourna à sa place.

J'étais déçu, je voulais vivre et être avec lui sans me soucier de l'école. Mais il fallait que je réussisse mes études pour ma mère et Levi. Je voulais qu'ils soient fiers de moi.

« D'accord » dis-je déterminé

Il souriait et passa un coup de fil dans le lycée dans lequel il enseigne. Après de longues négociations, il m'annonça qu'il fallait tout régler administrativement parlant et que j'allais pouvoir rentrer dans cette école. Selon Levi on commencera demain, lui en tant qu'enseignant et moi en tant qu'élève.

On regarde la télé lorsque Levi reçoit un appel, son regard se durcit lorsqu'il regarde de qui il s'agit. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être. Levi se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Je voulu partir mais cela aurait mis en colère Levi. Je m'inquiétais pour Levi. Après de plusieurs minutes il sortit en colère.

« Eren… Erwin a un plan pour nous nuire encore »

Il soupira

« Encore !? »

« Je le connais il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut »

J'essayais de garder mon calme mais j'avais besoin de souffler. J'étais inquiet pour l'avenir de notre couple.

Levi me réveilla tendrement et me conduisit jusqu'au lycée.

« N'oublie pas Eren, ici je suis ton professeur rien de plus »

« Oui… » dis-je d'un ton triste

Il m'embrassa avant de se garer correctement sur le parking. Hier on avait passé le reste de la journée à faire les papiers pour m'inscrire ici. Je me dirigeais dans le bureau du directeur, pour tout lui remettre. Dans la salle d'attente je vis un jeune homme un peu plus grand que moi, il était brun avec des taches de rousseurs, il semblait plutôt bienveillant. Il se retourna brusquement sur moi comme s'il savait que je l'observais.

« Tu fais quoi ici » me demande-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

« Je viens d'être transféré et je viens déposer mes papiers »

« Moi aussi ! Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Eren Jaeger et toi »

« Marco Bott. Pourquoi t'a été transféré ? »

« Problème personnel et toi »

« Ma famille voulait changer d'air et se sont installer ici »

Le proviseur m'appela avant Marco.

« J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe » me lança-t-il

Je m'engouffrais dans le bureau du proviseur et lui donna les papiers, c'était un homme assez âgé, il avait le crâne dégarni laissant apparaître des rides sur son front. Il avait aussi une moustache, il avait l'air sympa. Sur son bureau il y avait une plaquette avec son prénom dessus, il s'appelait Pixis. Une fois tout en ordre il m'envoya dans une classe. Après plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Marco. Lorsqu'il me vit il me fit un large sourire et vient s'assoir à la place vide qui était à côté de moi. La journée c'était bien passée mais j'avais remarqué que Marco essayait de me draguer. J'essayais de me dire que je me faisais des idées. Et fis comme si de rien n'étais. Levi m'attendit dans le parking et m'emmena dans un restaurant.

« Comment ça s'est passée » m'a-t-il demandé

« Bien j'ai rencontré un mec cool, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me draguait »

« Personne n'a le droit de te draguer sauf moi »

« T'es jaloux » dis-je d'un air taquin

« La ferme »

Il rougissait légèrement c'était trop mignon, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. On mangea rapidement et on rentra à la maison. On se mit devant la télé. J'étais allongé sous Levi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes la fatigue m'envahissait et je sombrais dans le pays du sommeil. Je sentis Levi s'endormir sur moi laissant la télé allumer. On s'endormait une fois de plus dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

BONNE ANNEE ! Que cette année vous apporte plein d'Ereri dans vos vies XD (Je sais je suis en retard) Désolé mais j'ai eu la semaine de stage donc je n'ai pas pu publier T.T désolé j'essaie de publier le plus possible. Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Yuki-Chan** : Merciii. Oui il était plus court que les autres, je m'excuse si cela t'a dérangé mais ne t'inquiète pas les autres serons plus long. T'as raison d'avoir un doute sur Marco mais j'en dis pas plus D De toute façon kawaii est le seul mot pour décrire Ereri :D Arigato ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 12

Je me réveillais. Levi était toujours endormi sur moi. Je regardais l'heure et me rendit compte que nous étions en retard. Je commençai à réveiller Levi. Il commença à s'énerver sur son téléphone, puis alla se préparer en quatrième vitesse. Je fis de même tout aussi affolé. Une fois préparés, nous sautons dans la voiture à Levi et celui-ci démarra à toute vitesse. Ce matin j'avais art avec…Levi. Il se rendit compte lui aussi que l'on avait cours ensemble. Et me lança un sourire que j'étais le seul à voir. Marco se plaça à mes côtés, pendant que Levi et moi nous nous échangeâmes des regards.

Marco remarqua que Levi et moi nous nous regardions.

« Y'a un truc avec le prof ? » me demanda-t-il

« Euh…non pourquoi ? »

« Vous vous regardez depuis le début du cours »

Je commençais à paniquer mais essayais tant bien que mal à rester impassible

« Ah bon ? J'avais pas vraiment remarqué »

« Alors ça ne te dérangera pas que je fasse ça »

Il commença à me faire du pied. Levi nous regarda et son regard étais emplie de jalousie.

« Oi le gosse à côté d'Eren tu viens à la table devant mon bureau »

Marco s'exécuta sans dire un mot de plus. Je soupirai de soulagement, je ne savais pas ce qui avait pris à Marco tout d'un coup. Après le cours je pris Marco à part et nous nous expliquâmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire du pied en cours ? »

« Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais hétéro » me dit-il en baissant la tête

« Je ne le suis pas mais j'ai…comment dire…quelqu'un dans ma vie »

« Ah ok je suis désolé donc »

Soudain le téléphone de Marco sonna.

« Désolé je vais répondre attends-moi là »

Il partit précipitamment et me laissa au milieu de la cour. 10 minutes plus tard il revint avec une mine un peu déconfite.

« C'était qui ? »

« Un ami ne t'inquiète pas »

Et il reprit son sourire habituel et nous partions en cours malgré le retard considérable que nous avons eu.

Une fois les cours finis, Levi m'attendait bras croisés sur le parking du lycée. Pendant le trajet du retour Levi m'embrassa sans prévenir puis s'arrêta d'autant plus vite.

« C'était qui se gosse qui te faisait du pied ce matin ? »

« Un ami…mais je voulais pas…j'avais l'intention de le repousser avant que tu interviennes »

Levi sourit et m'embrassa une seconde fois, même si dans ses yeux, je voyais qu'il avait du mal à passer l'éponge sur cette histoire. Une fois arriver à la maison j'essayais de le détendre en commençant par préparer un dîner romantique. Puis je fis la vaisselle, pendant que Levi éteignait les bougies que j'avais allumé. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et je commençais à me mettre sur Levi et à enlever son t-shirt. Il n'opposa aucune résistance et échangea les places. Il commença à m'embrasser tendrement et enleva aussi mon t-shirt.

« J'allais faire en sort que tu te détendes. Pas moi » lui dis-je

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais que tu sois en colère par rapport à ce matin. Tout à l'heure tu étais assez agacé… »

« Ça c'était tout à l'heure. Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais être attentionné avec moi ce soir ? »

« Oui… » dis-je le regard fuyant en rougissant

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi »

Nous continuâmes ce que nous avons commencés. Levi lécha mes deux boutons de chairs roses qui commençais à durcir en même temps que mon entrejambe. Avec une de ses mains il appuya sur mon entrejambe ce qui me fit gémir un peu plus que ce que j'aurais voulu. Il commença à déboutonner mon pantalon puis à enlever mon boxer. Il arrêta de lécher mes tétons pour s'occuper de ma verge déjà tendu. Entre nous deux je sentais que lui aussi durcissais. Après plusieurs vas et viens de la part de Levi je finis par éjaculer dans sa bouche. Puis j'inversais encore une fois les positions, et enleva à Levi ces barrières de tissus avant de commencer à le masturber. Avant qu'il n'éjacule je pris son sexe en bouche et je fis quelques vas et viens. Il gémissait et éjacula après plusieurs minutes. Alors que je voulais aller plus loin Levi me stoppa net.

« Non Eren je ne veux pas faire ça »

« Mais Levi… »

« Eren non. »

Je fis une moue boudeuse et il m'embrassa.

« Une prochaine fois maintenant la douche »

On se leva et on partit prendre une douche ensemble. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Levi ne voulait pas qu'on fasse l'amour. Après la douche on allait dormir. Après avoir mis son réveil, Levi se blottit contre moi et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain nous avons pu nous préparer tranquillement et aller au lycée tout aussi tranquillement. Je rejoignis Marco et nous sommes allés à notre premier cours. La journée se passa sans encombre sauf à la fin Marco m'a fait un bisou sur la joue avant de rentrer chez lui devant Lev… DEVANT LEVI !? Merde j'en connais un qui vas me faire la gueule toute la nuit. Alors qu'il venait en notre direction, il prit le col de Marco et le souleva et l'emmena là où personne ne les entendrait. Je les suivis et écoutai leur conversation.

« T'as un problème ? »

« No…non pourquoi ? » dit-il en tremblant

« Ne t'approche plus d'Eren il est déjà pris. »

« Par qui ? »

Il commençait à afficher un sourire moqueur à Levi. Je décidais d'intervenir et mettre fin au conflit.

« Ça ne te regarde pas » dis-je d'un ton froid

Il fut surpris de me voir et souriait comme si de rien n'était.

« Je suis désolé Eren je ne savais pas que tout cela mêlerait un prof »

« C'est mon tuteur »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est venu… » dit-il en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

« Totalement maintenant gamin tu rentres chez toi »

Levi lâcha Marco et m'accompagna à la voiture. En passant devant le portail je vis Marco au téléphone. Malgré le mal que j'ai eu, je pus lire sur ces lèvres « Je n'ai pas réussi ». Je me demandais d'avec qui il parlait quand Levi me parla.

« Cette fois aussi t'allais le repousser ? »

« C'est arrivé trop vite j'ai pas eu le temps... »

Je roulais des yeux ce qui déplu à Levi qui me jeta un regard noir. Nous n'avons pas échangé d'autre parole durant le voyage. Et une fois arrivé, il me plaqua par surprise sur le mur et m'enleva mon t-shirt.

« Tu fais quoi Lev…mmh »

Il me mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui m'empêcha de finir ma phrase et ensuite il s'attaqua à mon cou. Il commença à me mordre au niveau de la jugulaire avant de commencer à suçoter pour laisser apparaître une tache qui devenait de plus en plus violette.

« Comme ça la prochaine fois il verra que t'es à moi »

« Je peux pas aller au lycée avec un suçon aussi voyant ! Demain je mettrais un col roulé »

« Il en est hors de question tu seras obligé de porter un t-shirt »

« Pourquoi ça c'est pas moi qui ai choisi d'avoir un suçon aussi voyant »

Il m'ignora et alla faire à manger. Je fis la vaisselle après manger pendant que lui alla dans la chambre. Il revenait dans la cuisine plusieurs minutes après et se mit derrière moi. Il reprit une autre partie de mon cou et la suçota. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de surprise. Il me tenait les hanches et continua à plusieurs endroits. Après avoir fini la vaisselle il me poussa jusqu'au canapé. Il s'allongea sur moi. Et lorsque j'essayais de me dégager il me murmura.

« Bouge pas sinon je t'éclate »

Je ne dis rien et ne bougea pas. Je me laissais faire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je m'endormis. Je sentis Levi poser le plaid sur moi et aller dans sa chambre mettre le réveil. Il revient se mettre sous le plaid avec moi. On s'endormis dans la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre.

J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire :

Ma fanfiction touche bientôt à sa fin MAIS une nouvelle fanfiction arrive ^^

(Et aussi désolé de la pub mais voilà si vous aimez la kpop et que vous habitez vers Paris ou carrément à Paris je serais heureuse de faire avec vous un kpop random dance challenge !)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Yuki-chan** : Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin t'inquiète ^^ Et oui la fandom sera toujours pareil mais dans un contexte différent. Je n'en dis pas plus sur tes supposions. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Levi est entreprenant et en plus Eren est dans le caca c'est trop voyant . Ne t'inquiète pas le Lemon final arrive bientôt ^^ et Merciii de suivre ma fanfic.

 **amicie52** : Yo ! Merciii ! ça me fait plaisir ^^ J'aimerais que ce genre de situation m'arrive T.T Et merciii d'apprécier autant ma fanfic ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 13

Le réveil de Levi sonne. Je me réveille avec un peu la tête de cul. Je vais chercher un col roulé pour cacher les suçons pratiquement violets que Levi m'a fait. Je n'ai trouvé aucun col roulé…c'est Levi qui les as pris hier pendant que je faisais la vaisselle. Je pars réveiller Levi et lui demande où sont mes cols roulés, aucune réponse…il s'est rendormis. Je pris un pull et alla le réveiller pour pas être en retard. Au lycée je sens que tout le monde me dévisage, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Alors que je vais en direction de Marco, je remarque qu'il est couvert de bleus et qu'il a les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

« Marco ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien » dit-il en souriant

« Ce n'est pas rien ! viens on va à l'infirmerie »

Je lui tirais le bras mais il ne voulait pas suivre. Je réessayais plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner.

« Désolé Eren je ne peux pas… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment mais dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Si je te le dis tu vas me détester et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. »

« D'accord… »

Je me résignais à ne plus rien lui demander.

« Et toi c'est quoi ces marques presque violettes sur ton corps ? » me demanda-t-il en penchant la tête

« Euh…ça c'est rien » dis-je en rougissant super gêné

Il ria et la cloche sonna nous devions aller en cours. A la pause du midi Marco se fit emmener par Levi alors qu'il venait vers moi. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard je pus voir un Levi en colère sortant son téléphone suivit d'un Marco gêné qui me rejoignit.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Rien rien »

La journée passa plutôt lentement. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de rentrer je ne vis ni la voiture de Levi ni Levi. Je décidais de l'appelais

« Le correspondant que vous… »

Je raccrochais avant d'essayer d'entendre la fin de la phrase. Mais où il était ? Je m'inquiéter de plus en plus. Malgré tout je me mis en route pour rentrer à pied. Après plusieurs heures de solitude il m'envoya un message.

De Levi : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu j'étais occupé avec des affaires personnelles.

A Levi : Quel genre ?

De Levi : Rien de très important Eren

A Levi : pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?

De Levi : C'est pas que je veux pas te le dire c'est que je PEUX pas te le dire

A Levi : Quand tu rentres tu m'expliques tout

De Levi : D'accord

Je me mis à faire des hot dogs. Je mangeais devant la télé en veillant à ne pas mettre des miettes partout. Connaissant Levi il va m'engueuler pour ça. Je fis la vaisselle avant de me remettre devant la télé.

Il est 00h34 et Levi n'est toujours pas là… Je m'inquiète peut-être il me trompe ? De toute façon il me dira ce qu'il s'est passé demain. Je m'endormis sur le canapé.

POV Levi

Depuis ce matin le cas de Marco m'avait alerté. A la pause du midi je pris par le bras l'ami d'Eren et l'emmena dans un coin sombre où personne ne nous verrait.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » dis-je en désignant ses bleus

« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers » dit-il froidement

« Arrête de me prendre pour un débile morveux tu t'es fait battre »

« Comment… »

« Je sens ces choses-là maintenant dis-moi tout » le coupais-je

« C'est…Erwin… » dit-il les larmes aux yeux

Il commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Arrête de pleurer gamin et finit »

« Il m'a envoyé ici pour vous séparer…son plan était de faire tomber amoureux…Eren de moi pour ensuite vous séparer » m'annonça-t-il entre plusieurs sanglots

« Comment il a su qu'ont été là ? » lui demandais-je de la voix la plus calme que je pus

« Il ne m'a rien dit je devais juste…exécuter les ordres »

« Et il t'a battu parce que tu n'as pas réussi. »

« Oui et aussi…vio…violé »

Je me sentais mal pour ce gosse.

« Maintenant c'est fini je vais aller lui régler son compte » dis-je déterminé

Il arrêta de pleurer pour me lancer un regard noir

« C'est pas si facile que ça »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis réellement tombé amoureux d'Eren et il sera à moi »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire par une déclaration aussi conne.

« On sort déjà ensemble ne cherche pas gamin c'est cause perdu »

Il commença à taper du pied comme les enfants quand ils font un caprice. Et partit rejoindre Eren. Je pris mon téléphone et débloqua le numéro d'Erwin avant de l'appeler.

« Allo Levi ? »

« Oui. Je viendrais ce soir ça ne te dérange pas ? » dis-je froidement

« Toi ? Bien sûr que non mais que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite »

« Après ce que ta essayé de faire, je dois bien venir faire une petite visite non ? »

Je l'entendis déglutir de l'autre côté du téléphone

« Ah…ça…je suis désolé je ne suis pas dispo »

« Me ment pas Erwin et porte tes couilles »

« D'accord a tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui c'est ça »

Je raccrochai agacé par ce mec. Désolé Eren mais je ne pourrais pas te raccompagner à la maison. Je partis prendre la voiture et demandai à un de mes collègues de me couvrir ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions. Et je pris la direction de la maison d'Erwin.

Je sonnais.

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Lev…Levi quel plaisir de te voir »

« Ouais moi aussi ouvre sinon j'enfonce ta porte »

Il m'ouvrit en m'accueillant avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère. Je sentais sa peur. Il me fit un thé noir sans sucre.

« Comment t'a su que j'allais dans le lycée Wings ? »

« Pixis est un ancien ami de mon père… »

Sans prévenir je lui pris la tête avant de l'exploser contre la table. Son nez était en sang.

« Dégueulasse » dis-je en essuyant la table du sang d'Erwin

Je lui pris les cheveux et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il s'est effondrer par terre. Je continuais en lui donnant des coups de poings et pieds de toute part. Quand je décidai qu'il en avait eu assez je le laisser tomber. Et réenfila ma veste.

« La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à notre couple où à Eren, tu seras dans une tombe. »

Je lui lançais un dernier regard noir avant d'appeler une ambulance pour qu'il évacue. Il était 20h48 j'envoyais un message à Eren

A Eren : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu j'étais occupé avec des affaires personnelles.

De Eren : Quel genre ?

A Eren : Rien de très important Eren

De Eren : pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?

A Eren : C'est pas que je veux pas te le dire c'est que je PEUX pas te le dire

De Eren : Quand tu rentres tu m'expliques tout

A Eren : D'accord

Je passais dans un bar histoire de boire un peu. Après plusieurs whiskys et quelques verres de vodka. Je rentrais chez moi où Eren devait m'attendre. J'étais pas sobre mais pas soul. Lorsque j'entrais dans l'appartement la télé était allumé, Eren dormait sur le canapé et une assiette avec deux hot dogs m'attendait. J'éteignis la télé et emmena Eren dans le lit. Je fis réchauffer les hot dogs et une fois mon repas terminé je me mis sous les draps en tenant dans les bras Eren.

Voilà chapitre finit ^^

Je me suis mise sur Wattpad ! J'ai publié cette histoire en réécrivant les chapitres comme il faut et en même temps j'ai publié une autre fanfic qui sera malheureusement publié que sur Wattpad et pas ici. Gomen

Merciii d'apprécier cette fanfic !


	14. Chapitre Spécial Saint-Valentin

Yuki-chan : J'attendais ton commentaire avec une certaine impatience ^^ ! Oui ce chapitre sera comme tu l'as dit spécial st-Valentin. Eren est vraiment parano ^^' Merciii pour autant de gentillesse !

Gomen j'ai 1 jour de retard mais j'ai une raison j'étais chez ma tatie. Sinon bon chapitre ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre spécial st-Valentin

Ce matin je me réveillais dans les bras de Levi. Je sentis une faible odeur d'alcool. Pourquoi avait-il bu ? Je lui demanderais une fois réveillé. Je regarde mon téléphone et remarque qu'on est le 13 février. Demain c'est la saint-…VALENTIN ! J'ai rien prévu comment faire ? Je me suis jeté sur l'ordinateur de Levi et j'ai essayé de trouver un bon hôtel avec un bon prix. J'en trouvé un à Shiganshina ! Je payais le train ainsi que l'hôtel. J'étais sûr que Levi allait aimer. Quand je venais de fermer l'ordi il montra sa tête.

« Salut Eren » me dit-il encore un peu endormi

« Salut Levi alors dis-moi t'a fait quoi hier soir ? »

Il baissa la tête et parla.

« Je suis allé voir Erwin… »

« Et ? »

« Je l'ai frappé…mais il le méritait ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est lui qui a voulu t'éloigner de moi en envoyant Marco. Il s'est fait battre et violé parce que tu m'aimais toujours. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il avait des bleus sur le corps ? »

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Ensuite je l'ai comme qui dirait envoyé à l'hôpital »

« T'a fait quoi ? Et s'il portait plainte ? » dis-je étonné

« Et j'ai prévenu les urgences avant de partir…Ensuite j'ai un peu bu… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me sentais coupable envers toi et sachant que Marco a vraiment des sentiments pour toi je m'inquiétais. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Il rougissait très légèrement, je le trouvais trop mignon.

« Vas préparer tes affaires pour demain et après-demain. »

« Pourquoi » dit-il blasé

« C'est une surprise » dis-je avant de l'embrasser

Il partit prendre une valise moyenne pour nous deux. J'y plaçais quelque vêtements et sous-vêtement et il fit de même.

~ Ellipse de la journée ~

Mon réveil sonna et je me réveillai. Il était 6h30 du matin. Le train part à 9h05. Je suis dans les temps. Levi était déjà dans la douche, il a dû se réveiller à 6h00. Je partis le rejoindre dans la douche. Il fit un micro sourire en voyant que je venais dans la douche avec lui.

« Alors comme ça on s'incruste dans la douche des autres ? » dit-il avec un air pervers

Je rougissais et il m'embrassa je lui rendis son baiser. Il essayait de passer sa langue à travers mes dents et je le laissais faire. Nous rompîmes le baiser à court de souffle. On se savonna mutuellement avant de sortir de la douche. On s'habilla et je regardais l'heure, 7h04. Je dis à Levi qu'on devait prendre un train à 9h05. On s'habilla et se préparait pour partir. Il était à peine 8h12 quand on partit.

Dans le train je vis que Levi était totalement anxieux et stressé.

« Ça va Levi ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas » dit-il calmement presque froidement

Je n'étais pas convaincu mais je lui faisais confiance. Après 3h de trajet nous étions arrivés à Shiganshina. On prit un taxi et on partit à l'hôtel. Je demandais notre chambre. La réceptionniste me donna le numéro ainsi que les clés de la chambre. On partit s'installer dans la chambre. Levi semblait content du moins ses yeux exprimaient ce sentiment. Alors que je déballais mes affaires deux bras entourèrent ma taille. Lorsque je me retournais je vis Levi.

« Merci Eren » Me chuchota-t-il a l'oreille

Je souris avant de lui répondre par un je t'aime. Il m'embrassa et je lui rendis son baiser. Puis on se levait. Je l'emmenais dans la pizzeria d'à côté que la réceptionniste m'avait conseillé. Une fois installer, on commanda. Les pizzas nous furent servies assez rapidement.

« C'est délicieux ! » m'exclamais-je sous le regard amusé de Levi

« T'a raison » dit-il en esquissant un sourire

J'aimais quand il souriait, ça illuminait ma journée. C'est le plus beau sourire que j'ai vu.

« Ça va Eren ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet

« Oui je me disais à quel tu étais beau quand tu souriais »

Il rougissait légèrement avant de continuer de manger. Après avoir fini de manger, nous partîmes dans la forêt du bataillon. Parce que oui je m'étais renseigné sur l'endroit avant de venir. Et j'avais entendu dire que c'était réputé pour les balades à cheval.

« Tu veux vraiment faire du cheval ? » dit Levi en haussant un sourcil

« Oui pourquoi t'a peur ? » lui demandais-je moqueur

« Pas le moins du monde »

Il paya pour 1h30 de balade. Je n'avais jamais fait de cheval de ma vie, mais il faut une première fois à tout. Levi avait vraiment l'air naturel en montant à cheval. J'étais complètement admiratif. Alors que moi malgré ma taille je n'arrivais pas à monter. Je vis que Levi commençait à rigoler, je lui lançais un regard noir mais ça le fit rire de plus belle. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes je réussis enfin à grimper et nous partîmes dans la forêt. J'essayais de faire comme Levi mais…ça ne rendait pas pareil. Quand on est descendus du cheval j'ai cru que j'allais tomber, mais Levi m'aida.

« Alors gamin comme ça on sait pas faire de cheval ? »

Je ne répondis rien et pris un taxi pour rentrer. Levi avait l'air aussi anxieux et stresser que dans le train.

« Levi pourquoi t'es aussi tendu ? »

« Je me sens mal quand je ne conduis pas… »

Je l'embrassais pour le détendre. Il me rendit mon baiser et on continua jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Une fois arrivés dans l'hôtel je le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans le spa. C'était la première fois que j'y allais aussi. On m'emmena me faire masser avec Levi. Levi fit une petite crise de jalousie quand une des masseuses me demanda de me déshabiller et de mettre une serviette autour de ma taille. J'ai dû l'embrasser pour le rassurer et on s'allongea chacun sur une table de massage.

« Ça vous dérangerez de prendre un verre avec moi à la fin de mon service ? » me demanda la masseuse

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit Levi parla.

« Il ne peut pas » dit-il froidement en lui lançant un regard noir

Elle ne dit plus rien mais elle me glissa discrètement son numéro. Pendant qu'on se rhabillait Levi vit le papier. Il le prit et le déchira en petits morceaux. Je riais à la vue de son geste.

« Si c'était la masseuse qui s'occupait de moi qui aurait fait ça t'aurais moins rigoler » dit-il froidement

« De toute façon je n'allais pas la rappeler ou lui envoyer un message »

« Je ne te crois pas »

« Je n'aime que toi » dis-je amoureusement

Il se détendis et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis aussitôt son baiser puis on monta dans notre chambre.

« Habille-toi bien on part dans un endroit spécial »

Il s'exécuta, puis on partit en taxi au restaurant que j'avais repéré. Ce restaurant offrait une vue sur tout Shiganshina. Un serveur nous indiqua une table près d'une vitre.

« T'aime ? »

« Si j'aime ? J'adore Eren c'est…magnifique » dit-il joyeusement

On prit nos commandes et elles arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Quand on finit de manger on en profita pour se balader main dans la main dans la ville. Levi avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier. Puis on rentra ensemble à l'hôtel et on monta dans notre chambre. Avant que je ne puisse mettre la clé dans la serrure, Levi captura mes lèvres. J'essayais de me retourner pour déverrouiller la porte. Quand je réussis Levi me poussa dans la chambre avant de verrouiller la porte. Il m'allongea et continua à m'embrasser. Il mit une de ses mains sous mon t-shirt et commença à jouer avec mes deux boutons de chair rose. Je me laissais faire et essayais de mettre ma langue entre ses lèvres. Il me laissa l'accès de sa bouche, nos langues commencèrent un ballet endiablé qu'elles seules connaissaient. On se sépara par manque de souffle. Soudainement je sentis mon pantalon être serré au niveau de l'entrejambe. Levi en profita pour appuyer dessus ce qui laissa un gémissement m'échapper. Levi avait arrêté tout mouvement pour me déshabiller. Une fois que je fus nu, il commença à faire des vas et viens sur ma verge déjà tendue. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort ensuite j'éjaculais et inversais nos rôles. Je le déshabillais aussi et pris sa verge en bouche. Je fis de lents vas et viens, Levi poussa des grognements de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que j'accélérais. Je creusais mes joues pour le faire gémir. Il éjacula dans ma bouche. Je me levais pour prendre un mouchoir et cracher dedans quand je revenais Levi dormait. Moi qui voulait aller plus loin parce que c'était la Saint-Valentin. Je le mis sous la couverture et mis sa tête sur mon torse. Je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Voilà ! Je sais j'ai du retard encore désolé ^^'


	15. Chapter 15

**Yuki-chan** : Gomen ^^' *s'incline* je sais je me suis inspirée de mes parents. Levi est assez vulnérable XD le lemon arrive bientôt survis jusqu'à la sinon merciii pour ton soutien

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 15

Ça fait 1 semaine qu'on est revenus Levi et moi et depuis quelque temps je m'occupe d'un chaton. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue alors que j'étais en rendez-vous avec Levi, il ne sait pas que je suis revenu après pour le ramener. Je l'ai appelé Chi il est gris aux yeux bleus. Je vais devoir l'emmener chez le véto pour vérifier qu'il est en pleine santé.

POV Levi

Aujourd'hui j'ai fini exceptionnellement plus tôt parce qu'une de mes classes était en sortie. Lorsque je rentre j'entends comme un miaulement provenant de l'ancienne chambre d'Eren. J'ouvre la porte et sens un frottement. Je baisse la tête et voit une boule de poils grise qui se frotte à mon jean lui mettant des touffes de poils.

« Putain c'est quoi ça » dis-je agacé

Je relève la tête et voit la chambre remplie de poils. Il y avait des gamelles de croquettes et d'eau ainsi qu'une litière. Je regarde l'heure 15h30. Eren finit dans 1h30 sa me laisse le temps de nettoyer la chambre et aller le chercher. J'arrive devant le lycée à 17h et attends Eren. Il sort en compagnie de Marco, il me fait chier celui-là. Eren me voit et me sourit mais lorsque qu'il sent mon aura menaçante son sourire devint amer.

« Tu l'as…trouvé ? » dit-il hésitant

« Ouais et toi t'es mort et le chat il vire » dis-je froidement

« Levi s'il te plait on peut pas le garder ? »

« C'est mort tu sais que ça va foutre le bordel »

« Je m'occuperai de tout donc s'il te plait »

Il me faisait une de ses têtes mignonnes auquel je ne peux pas résister. Je déteste quand il fait ça.

« Bon d'accord » dis-je résigner

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit je le coupais en ajoutant

« Demain tu l'emmènes chez le véto »

Il hocha la tête et on se mit en route pour la maison.

POV Eren

Il a enfin accepté de garder le chat ! Quand on rentre je commence à installer ses affaires qui était auparavant dans mon ancienne chambre pour mettre ses gamelles dans la cuisine et sa litière dans les toilettes. Quand j'eus fini je vis Levi sur le canapé caressant Chi.

« Après tu dis que tu n'aimes pas les chats ? » Dis-je moqueur

« J'ai jamais dit ça j'ai juste dis que ça foutait le bordel »

« Il faudra l'emmener chez le véto »

« Ouais et c'est pas moi qui m'en occupe gamin » répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres

Je fis une moue boudeuse et il se leva du canapé pour m'enlacer. Je lui capturais ses lèvres et il me répondit en intensifiant le baiser. Il me demandait ensuite l'accès de ma bouche et je l'autorisais. Nos langues commencèrent à jouer ensemble jusqu'à que nous nous séparions à contrecœur.

« Tu sais comment appeler le chat ? » me demanda-t-il attelant

« Oui il s'appelle Chi » lui dis-je en souriant

« Chi ? C'est presque aussi mignon que toi »

Il me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un baiser.

Nous restâmes sur le canapé lorsque je sentis Levi sursauter comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Eren vas dans ta chambre » dit-il sérieusement

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'a pas oublié quelque chose d'important ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler

« Si ! Le bac blanc ! C'est quand déjà ? »

« Mercredi et Jeudi prochain »

« Aujourd'hui on est Mardi il faut que je commence à réviser »

Je me levais pour me dirigeais dans ma chambre. Levi me suivit pour m'aider sûrement. Une fois assis on commença par les maths. Après 5 heures de révision intensive Levi me laissa faire une pause.

« Je suis fatigué de ces révisons… » dis-je en m'allongeant dans mon lit

« C'est soit ça soit tu rates ton bac et tu redoubles » me dit-il durement

« D'accord…mais je peux dormir ? »

« Oui je t'accorde une pause de 2 heures »

« Seulement ? ça fait 5 heures que je révise ! »

« C'est le bac Eren j'ai pas envie que tu le rates » me dit-il avec des yeux doux auquel je ne pus résister

« Blanc seulement mais d'accord pour toi je ferais des efforts »

Je commençais à m'approcher de lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je me réveillais de bonne humeur, Levi était encore endormi à côté de moi. J'embrassai son front avec tendresse avant d'aller voir l'heure, 4h22. Dans deux heures on doit se lever, je partis vers ma chambre pour me recoucher. Ce ne fut pas le réveil qui me réveilla mais Levi :

« EREN REVEILLE-TOI » me cria-t-il dans les oreilles

Je sursautais à en tomber du lit. Depuis quand a-t-il une voix aussi perçante ? Je me relevai en lui jetant un regard noir, il haussa les épaules et partit.

En arrivant devant le lycée je lançais à Levi :

« Ne m'attends pas pour ce soir je révise chez Marco et je vais probablement dormir chez lui »

Je vis Levi blêmir et me lancer un regard noir il était jaloux et ça se voyait à 3000 km. Je sortis satisfait de ma petite vengeance de la voiture et rejoignis Marco en lui demandant si je pouvais bel et bien dormir chez lui. Il accepta avec joie et on se mit en route vers notre premier cours de la journée.

Quand la journée fut terminée, je pus apercevoir Levi monter dans sa voiture et partir. Je continuais mon chemin avec Marco pour aller chez lui. Il avait une maison charmante, c'était la première fois que je venais. Une fois entrés, nous avions mis nos cours en commun pour commencer à réviser. J'avais réviser encore plus qu'avec Levi.

Après lui avoir demandé le chemin, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine de Marco pour nous préparer des cup noodles. Je mis à bouillir de l'eau, ensuite je mis l'eau dans les deux récipients avant de mélanger. Quand ce fut prêt je rejoignis Marco sur le canapé pour manger. Merci aux inventeurs de cette merveille qui permettent de faire des miracles avec de l'eau et des nouilles ! Il me remercia et on commença à manger en regardant West Side Story. Il était bientôt 1h du mat' et on regardait encore un film. Ah non je regardais un film, Marco s'était assoupi sur mon épaule. J'éteignis la télé avant de moi aussi m'endormir. Marco me réveilla et je me préparais pour aller au lycée. Bien sûr je n'avais rien pris puisque tout c'était décidé au dernier moment. Marco me donna une nouvelle brosse à dent et des vêtements de rechange. On partit au lycée. Je croisais Levi et lui souris mais il ne m'accorda même pas un regard. Je continuais ma route un peu déçu de son comportement et continua ma journée.

POV Levi

Lorsque Eren m'a dit qu'il partait dormir chez Marco ça m'a fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. J'étais très jaloux et possessif et le fait qu'il puisse se rapprocher de lui m'énerva d'autant plus.

Après ma journée finie j'ai vu Eren regarder en ma direction puis partir avec Marco vers la maison de ce dernier. Je me sentais exploser. Je montais rapidement dans ma voiture pour ne plus avoir à les voir puis rentrais chez moi. Une fois arrivé le chat se frotta à moi pour réclamer de la bouffe Eren avait oublier de le nourrir. Ensuite je me suis confortablement installé avec un thé noir en caressant Chi. Même si le fait que Marco soit seul avec Eren ne me rassurais pas du tout j'essayais de faire abstraction en me détendant.

Même après plusieurs heures rien n'y fit, je regardais mon portable au cas où Eren m'envoierait un message, et plus les heures passait plus je désespérais. Il était 23h52 quand je partis au bar le plus proche.

Je bus pendant un moment et quand je sentis que je devenais soûl je m'arrêtais et partis. Je suis rentré chez moi à 01h38 et je me couchais en pensant à Eren. Le lendemain à la sonnerie du réveil je préparais comme à mon habitude, ensuite je vérifiais mon téléphone, mais toujours rien d'Eren. J'allais au lycée comme d'habitude. Alors que je traversais le couloir pour rejoindre ma classe je croisais Eren, il me souriait mais je ne lui accordai pas le moindre regard j'étais toujours vexé par son comportement de la veille. De plus il portait des vêtements qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Je finissais assez rapidement ma journée de travail et attendit Eren sur le parking. Il arriva après plusieurs minutes, en me sautant pratiquement dans les bras. Il s'excusait de son comportement de la veille, il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète et qu'il m'aimait. Je me séparais de lui et l'emmenait à la maison. Une fois rentrés je l'emmenais dans la chambre en l'embrassant. Je l'allongeais sur le lit avant de me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Je lui mordais sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser plus sauvagement. Il poussa un gémissement avant de me repousser :

« Désolé Levi mais il faut que je révise je te rappelle je ne peux pas me permettre de me fatiguer maintenant »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends » dis-je avant de sourire

Il partit réviser et je réfléchissais à un moyen pour détendre mon petit ami. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion je décidai d'organiser un rendez-vous en tête à tête.

Les derniers jours de la semaine passaient assez vite, et Eren ne sortait pratiquement jamais de sa chambre à cause de ses révisions alors j'espère qu'il aimera le rendez-vous que je lui ai préparé. Samedi soir lorsqu'Eren fut prêt nous partîmes au restaurant chic que j'ai réservé.

« Euh…Levi c'est pas trop cher » dit Eren en regardant le menu

« Tsk ne t'inquiète pas et décompresse »

« D'accord… » dit-il résigné

Il choisit son repas et je fis de même. Nous discutions en attendant les plats. Une fois servis, nous avons commencés à manger. On discuta après avoir fini de manger et je payais l'addition. On sortit du restaurant pour rentrer à la maison. Eren se dirigea vers la chambre et je fis de même. Il était très épuisé par toutes ses révisions et donc avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Après m'être allongé près de lui, je cachais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J'aimais son odeur.

Le lendemain lorsque je me suis réveiller je vis Eren sur le point de partir sur la tombe de sa mère. Je préfère le laisser seul dans ses cas là. Je comprends ce que ça fait et je ne veux pas le déranger. Une dizaine de minutes après son départ j'entendis sonner la sonnette, c'était un livreur.

« Bonjour c'est un colis pour un certain Eren Jaeger » dit-il machinalement

« Ah oui ? Donner le moi » dis-je froidement

Je me questionnais sur le contenu du colis pendant plusieurs minutes, quand la sonnette retentit me tirant de ma réflexion. Lorsque j'ouvris ce fut mon petit ami qui surgit. Il avait encore les yeux rougis par les pleurs je pense, jusqu'à qu'il remarqua le colis posé sur la table basse du salon.

« C'est quoi ? » me demanda-t-il de ses jolies yeux émeraudes

« Un colis » dis-je sarcastiquement

« Non mais à l'intérieur »

« A toi de voir »

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui »

Il se précipita sur le colis et l'ouvris et en sortit une console. Il souriait comme un gamin à Noël. Je vis un post-it tomber de la console, je le pris et le lit à haute voix.

« Pour t'aider à décompresser. Je t'aime Eren M. »

« C'est qui M ? »

« A toi de me le dire Eren » lui demandais-je agacé

« Je ne sais pas du tout »

« C'est peut-être Marco »

« Marco mais il ne m'aime pas »

« Si, il a bel et bien des sentiments pour toi Eren » déclarais-je jaloux

« Ah oui ? Mais moi je n'aime que toi »

Il me sauta dans les bras avant de m'embrasser. Il me promit de rendre la console à Marco une fois qu'il le verrait.

POV Eren

Après le restaurant dans lequel Levi m'a emmené, nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Il avait dû comprendre que j'étais fatigué puisqu'il ne me fit rien de la soirée. Je suis quand même un peu déçu mais je fis abstraction et partit dormir. Levi ne mit pas longtemps pour nous rejoindre et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me levais tôt pour aller voir ma mère ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Levi se réveilla au moment où j'allais partir. On se fixait quelques secondes avant que je ne me retourne pour partir. Après un voyage en bus, j'arrivais au cimetière. Je cherchais la tombe de ma mère, après l'avoir trouvée je lui adressais quelques mots.

« Salut maman tu vas bien là-haut ? tu me manques tu sais même si je viens pas te voir aussi souvent que ça sache que je pense toujours à toi. Je vais bientôt avoir les épreuves du bac blanc j'espère les réussir, pour toi, pour Levi et tous ceux qui compte sur moi. Je crois que j'ai vraiment trouvé l'amour avec Levi et je sais que tu me soutiens je suis sûr que tu l'aurais aimé. Je t'aime maman et je sais que tu seras toujours avec moi. »

Je sentais les larmes inondées mes joues. Je réussis à calmer mes sanglots après plusieurs minutes. Je fis le chemin inverse et rentra chez moi. Je sonnais et Levi m'ouvrit, il dû remarquer mes yeux rouges car il avait comme qui dirait bugué. Je remarquais sur la table basse un colis.

« C'est quoi ? » lui demandais-je

« Un colis »

« Non mais à l'intérieur »

« A toi de voir » me dit-il avec un air de défi

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui »

Je me précipitais vers le colis et déchirais le carton. Je sortis une console nouvelle génération, j'étais émerveillé devant ce bijou de la technologie, quand Levi commença à lire un post-it qui se trouvait avec la console.

« Pour t'aider à décompresser. Je t'aime Eren M. »

« C'est qui M ? » lui demandais-je curieux

« A toi de me le dire Eren »

« Je ne sais pas du tout »

« C'est peut-être Marco »

« Marco mais il ne m'aime pas » lui dis-je surpris

« Si, il a bel et bien des sentiments pour toi Eren »

« Ah oui ? Mais moi je n'aime que toi » lui déclarais-je amoureusement

Je sautais dans ces bras pour le rassurer et l'embrasser. Je lui promis de rendre la console à contrecœur je voulais cette console mais je ne voulais pas que Levi soit jaloux.

Le soir arriva rapidement et il fut rapidement l'heure qu'on aille se coucher. Je m'allongeais et Levi fit de même, il mit sa tête sur mon torse et j'entourais sa taille de mes bras. On s'endormit dans cette position jusqu'à que le réveil sonne. Je me levais péniblement comme Levi je voulais encore profiter lui. Je l'embrassais et partit faire mon petit rituel du matin. Une fois prêts on partit, j'avais la console avec moi pour la rendre à Marco. Lorsque je le vis je m'approchais de lui en souriant et en lui tendant la console.

« Désolé mais je ne peux… »

« Pourquoi tu me tends ça ? » me coupa-t-il

« C'est pas toi qui… »

« Qui te l'a offerte non désolé Eren » me répondit-il en souriant

Je la remis dans mon sac et on partit vers notre premier cours.

Comme chaque fin de journée Levi m'attendait sur le parking.

« C'était pas Marco » lui dis-je dépité

« Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre avec M comme première lettre de prénom ? »

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes avant de lui répondre

« Il y a bien Mikasa mais c'est pas son genre donc je n'ai personne sur le moment désolé Levi »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » me dit-il en me rassurant

Je commençais à envoyer des messages à Armin concernant le colis peut-être qu'il en saura plus.

A Armin

Hey tu sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé

De Armin

Nn vas-y dis !

A Armin

J'ai reçu un colis s'une personne mystère

De Armin

Ah…ça...

A Armin

Tu sais quelque chose dis-moi !

De Armin

C'est Mikasa…elle ne voulait pas que tu stresse et elle veut que tu gardes la console

A Armin

Ah d'acc bah je vais la garder merci gros

De Armin

De rien Eren

Voilà chapitre terminé ! c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit et je vous promets de moins m'absenter mais avec le brevet blanc j'ai pas trop eu de temps pardon ^^' j'espère que ça vous a plu a+


	16. Chapter 16

panda mangeur de pizza : Ton enthousiasme est plaisant ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 16

Depuis que Mikasa m'a envoyé ce cadeau on se parlait souvent en message, ce qui inquiétait Levi. Donc tous les jours je devais le rassurer avec des mots doux et en l'embrassant.

De Mikasa

Salut Eren ça va ?

A Mikasa

Comme d'hab et toi

De Mikasa

Ouaip

Je sentais un regard perçant derrière mon dos ça devait encore être Levi. Je me retournais et l'embrassa. Il me rendit mon baiser amoureusement avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est encore Mikasalope ? »

« Oui et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ! »

« Oui… »

Je l'embrassais de nouveau encadrant son visage avec mes mains. Il appuyait de sa main ma nuque pour approfondir le bisou. Il me quémanda l'accès à ma bouche ce que je lui autorisais assez facilement. Nos langues commencèrent à jouer entre elles comme nous avions l'habitude de faire. Soudain un bip signalant que je venais de recevoir un message, résonna dans la pièce. Je me détachais de Levi pour prendre mon téléphone et vérifier l'expéditeur. C'était une fois de plus Mikasa.

« C'est qui ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Mikasalepute ? » dit-il innocemment

« Arrête de l'insulter c'est Mikasa ! »

Il haussa les épaules et continua ce que nous avions commencé. Il m'allongea et se mit à califourchon sur moi sans couper le baiser. Il mit une main sous mon t-shirt pour commencer à jouer avec mes tétons. Je commençais à gémir sous ces touchers mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Pourquoiiii ? »

« Punition pour avoir parlé avec Mikasalope »

Puis il se leva et partit comme si de rien n'était. Après-demain c'est le bac blanc et je suis tellement stressé. J'ai révisé comme jamais mais je ne suis pas confiant pour autant.

~ Ellipse ~

C'est aujourd'hui le premier jour de mes examens. Levi a tout fait pour me rassurer mais rien n'y fit. Je partis au lycée pour passer mes épreuves. Marco me rejoignit sur la route. On parlait de tout et de rien. Arrivés devant la grille on partit dans nos salles respectives. Alors que je m'installais à ma place et les épreuves commencèrent. Après 3 heures d'épreuves nous eûmes une pause. J'en profitais pour manger et boire, avant de me préparer pour la seconde partie qui commença aussitôt. Après avoir finis les examens je rejoignis Levi dehors. J'étais dépité je pensais avoir tout loupé. Levi me voyant dans cet état m'enlaça et m'embrassa. On montait dans la voiture et on parlait de tout et de rien. Il me rassurait en me disant que je n'avais rien raté. Il avait confiance car selon lui j'ai beaucoup révisé. Une fois arrivés, nous avons été accueillis par Chi. Puis je partis réviser la seconde partie des examens dans mon ancienne chambre qui me servait désormais de bureau. Après 3 heures de révisons Levi m'appela pour manger. On se retrouva face à face avec devant nous un plat de pizza. Mon petit ami m'a menacé de ne rien faire tomber par terre. Menace que je prenais très au sérieux. Car même si c'est un nain ces menaces sont toujours exécutés. Mais je l'aimais comme ça et il fallait faire avec. Jugeant que j'avais assez révisé Levi me demanda de faire la vaisselle et de le rejoindre sur le canapé. On regardait une de ces téléréalités nulles. Levi se foutait de la gueule des candidates refaites des pieds à la tête, tandis que moi je m'endormais sur son épaule.

« Si t'es fatigué vas dans la chambre Eren » dit-il doucement

« Non ton épaule est confortable… » lui répondis-je somnolant

Je le sentais me porter jusqu'à la chambre et me déposer sur le lit. Avant de me faire un bisou sur le front et repartir. Je sombrais peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Levi

Je me réinstallais dans le canapé en regardant cette émission merdique. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi de telles émissions existais et comment les gens pouvaient aimer des conneries pareilles. Je changeais de chaîne pour mettre un film qui m'avait l'air un peu plus intelligent. Il devait être 1 heure du mat' quand j'ai éteint la télé. Je suis discrètement entré dans la chambre où le gamin dormait avant de me mettre sous la couette avec lui. Je me réveillais partiellement avant de grogner parce que le réveil du gamin faisait du bruit. Lui dormait encore comme un bébé. Je décidais d'éteindre son réveil et de le réveiller doucement en l'embrassant. Il réagissait un peu voire pas du tout. Du coup j'eus recours à la méthode forte. Je me levais sans faire beaucoup de bruit et remplissais un verre d'eau gelé. J'avançais dans la chambre et le lui jeta dans la gueule. Il se réveilla en sursaut ce qui me fit esquisser un rapide sourire avant de reprendre ma tête blasée.

« Lève toi tu dois aller à tes exams »

« Et toi tu viens pas ? » me demanda-t-il

« Non j'ai demandé au directeur une journée de congé » lui répondis-je

« Ah ok »

Il se leva me laissant le loisir de me rendormir. Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard. Je me fis un thé noir comme d'habitude et alla sur le canapé regardé un film en replay. Le chat se rajouta et il commençait à miauler me tirant du film que je regardais. Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa gamelle vide. Et dire que le gamin m'avait dit qu'il s'occuperait tout le temps de sa boule de poil…Je servais des croquettes au chat avant de retourner à mon film. Une fois mon film terminé je partis faire la vaisselle. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je me rinçais rapidement les mains avant de saisir mon cellulaire.

« Allo ? »

« LILIIIIII ! »

« T'a quoi quat'zyeux ? »

« Tu veux venir avec moi manger ? »

« Oui de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire »

« C'est vrai ! OUIIIII ! »

« T'a fini de travailler ? »

« OUIII sinon j'appellerai pas mon grincheux préféré »

Je commençais à me préparer pour aller manger avec la folle qui me sert d'amie. Le timing fut parfait à peine ai-je franchi la porte qu'elle m'attendait en bas. Elle me fit un signe de main et je montais dans sa voiture verte. Oui même sa voiture à une couleur bizarre. Elle m'emmena dans un restaurant où à travers on pouvait voir des poissons de toutes sortes. Donc elle m'emmenait aussi dans des restaurants bizarres. On nous indiqua une table et on prit le menu. Tout était fait à base de poisson. Quand on eut fini de commander, elle me parla de tout et de rien. Que Erwin eût démissionné et que le nouveau était un homme prénommé Moblit. Il lui faisait des avances et elle les acceptait quelque part ça me dégoûtait. C'était trop niais. Les plats arrivèrent enfin ! L'entendre parler de son cher et tendre m'ennuyait. Une fois fini de manger elle me ramena chez moi et partit. Je devrais bientôt aller chercher le gamin. Je rallumais la télé et regardais un téléfilm avant que mon téléphone m'indique que j'avais un message.

De La Folle

Merciii~ Lili de m'avoir écoutée je t'A-DO-RE

A La Folle

Arrête m'appeler Lili et je t'écoutais pas vraiment t'étais chiante

De La Folle

MAIIIIS LILI…T'es vraiment méchant comment Eren peut te supporter

A La Folle

Je sais que je suis méchant et parle pas de MON gamin comme si j'étais un fardeau pour lui

De La Folle

T^T

Elle était exaspérante. Je plains son Mob je-sais-plus-quoi. Bref le gamin va bientôt sortir. J'éteignis la télé et mis mes chaussures et un manteau pour aller le chercher.

Il est sorti tête baissée. Il semblait triste. Je l'enlaçais amoureusement.

« Ça va Eren ? » lui demandais-je inquiet

« Pas vraiment… Je me suis totalement loupé… »

« Mais dit pas ça je suis sûr que tu vas même avoir une mention »

Je lui ouvris la porte côté passager et passa de l'autre côté. Seul la musique The Eye de Infinite résonnait dans la voiture. Eren regardait la fenêtre de façon préoccupé. Il était vraiment triste. Je n'aimais pas le voire comme ça. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, Eren partit directement dans la chambre. J'hésitais avant de le rejoindre. Une fois dans la chambre je l'enserrais dans mes bras. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil pour un bac blanc. Autant pour le vrai bac j'aurais compris mais je suis totalement perdu. J'essayais de le réconforter le mieux que je pus. J'allais faire des sandwichs pour qu'il aille au lit rapidement. Il me rejoignit à table on mangea et je le rejoignis au lit. Je mis ma tête contre son torse et on s'endormis.

~Ellipse 1 mois~

POV Eren

C'est les résultats du bac blanc aujourd'hui. Je suis assez stressé Levi m'a aidé à me détendre mais je suis toujours aussi stressé. Lorsque j'arrive devant le lycée je vois Marco dans la foule qui cherche son prénom je le rejoins et cherche le mien.

« Eren Jaeger

Mention : B

Moyenne : 14/20 »

Je me sentais à la limite de sauter de joie. Je voyais Levi du coin de l'œil qui allait rejoindre sa classe. Je lui annoncerais en rentrant. La journée passa vite. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rendre fier Levi de ma moyenne au bac blanc. Alors que Levi m'attendait sur le parking je courrais vers lui et lui sautais littéralement dans les bras. Rien ne m'importais autant que Levi à cet instant.

« T'a eu combien ? » me demanda-t-il

« 14/20 avec mention bien ! » dis-je enjoué

Il me serra dans ses bras. Il me dit qu'il était fier de moi totalement ce que j'espérais.

« Si tu fais pareil au vrai bac c'est parfait ! »

« Oui »

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de monter dans la voiture. Une fois arrivés à la maison je le plaquais contre le premier mur que je vis et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il répondit à mon baiser et l'intensifia en plaçant sa main sur ma nuque. Je l'emmenai dans la chambre. Puis il se mit à califourchon sur moi en enlevant son t-shirt.

« Et si pour une fois on allait plus loin que d'habitude ? » dit-il sensuellement

« Tu veux pas qu'on se réserve pour le vrai bac ? » répondis-je paniquant un peu

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. Après tout c'est ta première fois j'ai pas envie de te brusquer »

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi »

Il m'embrassa et se posa à côté de moi. Il remit son t-shirt et partit. Je crois qu'il n'est pas vexé. J'ai bien dit je crois.

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai reçu mes résultats du bac blanc et je fais de mon mieux pour réussir les examens qui s'enchaînent chaque jour, qu'il soit surprise ou non. Un samedi après-midi alors que Levi et moi étions sur le canapé entrain de nous faire un câlin la porte toqua. Mon amant se leva et alla ouvrir. A peine il ouvra qu'il referma aussitôt revenant dans mes bras seul.

« C'était qui ? » lui demandais-je

« Rien d'important » dit-il froidement

Je me levais ouvrir la porte car la personne toquait toujours. Levi me défendit d'y aller mais je ne l'écoutais pas et j'ouvris la porte. Une jeune femme d'environ une quarantaine d'année fit son apparition sur le seuil de l'entrée. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Levi mais c'est certainement une coïncidence.

« Bonjour qui êtes-vous ? » lui demandais-je

« Je m'appelle Kuchel Ackerman et je suis la mère de Levi »

Je croyais que sa mère était morte. J'ai du mal comprendre mais pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé.

« Et vous qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je…euh… »

« C'est mon petit ami et tu n'as rien à faire ici » dis mon petit ami froidement

Il se leva et se mit devant moi. Je lançais un regard qui se voulait dur à Levi et invita sa mère à entrer. Puis je l'emmenais dans la chambre pour lui parler après avoir mis sa mère à l'aise.

« Pourquoi t'a mère est là je croyais qu'elle était morte »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ma mère était morte » se défendit-il

« Alors explique-moi »

POV Levi

Je ne pensais pas que mon passé allait refaire surface comme ça. Je n'avais pas préparé le gamin. Mais maintenant il faut que je lui dise. Je pris une grande inspiration et pris la parole.

« Ma mère était une prostituée et elle m'a eu après avoir couché avec un client je n'étais donc pas un enfant désiré de plus je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Mais ma mère m'a gardé jusqu'à mes 5 ans ensuite elle m'abandonné à mon oncle Kenny Ackerman. Désolé Eren mais je ne peux pas te dire plus. »

Il hocha la tête signe qu'il n'insistera pas. On retourna dans le salon où ma mère se trouvait.

« Levi je suis désolé si j'avais su je… »

« Tu n'aurais rien fait. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Pour renouer des liens avec toi » répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux

« Ça fait putain de 22 ans que tu m'as abandonné et c'est que maintenant que tu viens renouer des liens !? »

« Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt si j'avais pu jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné »

« Et pourquoi si tu avais pu ? Tu as toujours le choix »

Sur le côté je voyais Eren s'impatienter soudainement il m'entraina moi ainsi que la femme qui me servait dans une pièce qu'il fermait à clé.

POV Eren

Ils sont aussi têtu l'un que l'autre en plus je ne comprends rien à la conversation. J'espère qu'ils se réconcilierons. Pendant ce temps je vais regarder un anime. Ça fait 3 heures 30 qu'il sont enfermés je vais leurs ouvrirent j'espèrent qu'il se sont réconcilier. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je vois Levi dans les bras de sa mère. Il est mignon quand il veut. Je referme la porte et lui prépare un thé noir. Puis je viens les chercher. La mère de Levi me dit au revoir et fait un clin d'œil à son fils avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Je regarde Levi qui est détendu. Je pars rejoindre Chi sur le canapé et Levi fit de même. On regarde plusieurs films, puis Levi partit faire à manger. Il fit une ratatouille et m'appela à table. Une fois qu'on est fini je partis faire la vaisselle. Puis épuiser par cette journée partit au lit avec Levi. On s'endormit ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Chapitre fini ! Désolé si je mets plus de temps pour écrire les chapitres mais la flemme et le manque d'inspiration ne m'aide pas beaucoup ^^'

Sinon merci de suivre mon histoire ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Yuki-chan** : c'est pas grave si tu t'en es remise c'est le principal :) De toute façon c'est mieux si tu lis ma fanfic en pleine forme ^^ Oui je sais il y a trop de lime mais les lemons arrivent !

 **kazunari** : Merciii d'apprécier ma fic même si je mets du temps à publier à cause des révisions que ce soit brevet etc... Je fais mon max pour vous offrir un max de beaux chapitres ^^

Note de ma part : Désolé pour tant d'absence ^^' mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche j'ai même hésité à mettre cette fic en pause mais j'ai trouvé l'inspiration et je me suis remise au travail. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, j'ai mis longtemps à publier mais ne vous inquiétez pas je travaille déjà sur le 18e chapitre ^^

J'ai besoin de toi près de moi

Chapitre 17

PDV Levi

Cela fait 1 semaine, 1 semaine qu'Eren n'arrête pas de réviser. Il ne se nourrit presque plus ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup. Il ne dort même plus avec moi et nos petits moments entre amoureux sont pratiquement inexistants...Il est actuellement dans la chambre d'ami qui devient la sienne en période d'examens. Je décide de l'appeler pour manger, il doit avoir faim puisqu'il est minuit et qu'il n'a pas manger depuis 15h30 et encore il ne s'est fait que des nouilles express...J'ouvre la porte et...il dort...Il doit être épuiser par ces révisions...Il est mignon quand il dort. Je le porte délicatement et le pose dans le lit qui se trouve derrière lui. Je le couvre lui dépose un baiser sur le front lorsqu'une idée me traverse l'esprit. J'attrape son téléphone fait son code que je connais par cœur et cherche le contact Armin.

De Eren à Armin

Salut c'est Levi j'organise une fête après les partiels pour Eren. Tu pourrais m'aider à l'organiser ?

Je n'attendais pas une réponse immédiate sachant qu'il était un peu plus de minuit mais le bruit d'une notification me fit sursauter.

De Armin à Eren

Ouais c'est une bonne idée ! Je mets les autres sur le coup !

De Eren à Armin

Ok ! Pour l'organisation contacte-moi sur ce numéro se sera plus judicieux ;) il ne doit rien savoir !

J'envoyais mon numéro et reposais le téléphone d'Eren. Je partis regarder la télé avec le chat même si à cette heure-ci les programmes sont plutôt limités. Je zappais de chaîne en chaîne lorsque la fatigue vint m'emporter. Ce matin je me lève avec une douce odeur de pancakes qui vient me chatouiller les narines. C'est rare qu'Eren cuisine, surtout en ce moment avec ses examens qui approchent. Alors que je me réveillais doucement une pression s'effectua au niveau de mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux et distinguait Eren les yeux fermés. Je les refermais moi aussi et profita de ce moment de couple. Il se détacha et partit. Je me relevais mais avant que j'aie pu dire quoique ce soit il me lança un « viens manger ! » et il partit dans la cuisine. C'était demain ses partiels ça m'étonne qu'il ne révise pas comme un forcené. Il me lança un sourire que je lui rendis légèrement.

« Je vais aller réviser, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà mangé pendant que tu dormais. Tu savais que tu bavais pendant que tu dors ? C'est pas très sexy tout ça… »

Et il se mit à rire. Je lui lançais un regard noir et il s'arrêta presque automatiquement. Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit réviser. Pendant ce temps je pris mon petit déjeuner et alla me poser devant la télé, accompagné du chat. Le matin les programmes n'était pas terrible, j'avais le choix entre les dessins animés ou les émissions mal joués. J'optais pour les émissions mal joués. Ça m'ennuyait mais il n'y avait que ça. Alors que j'allais manger mon premier pancake une notification venant de mon téléphone me fit sursauter. Je pris mon téléphone et analysais son expéditeur.

De ? à Levi

Salut c'est Armin Pour la fête tout le monde est ok il nous faut juste la date et le lieu

 _Vous avez renommé le contact en « Champignon ami d'Eren »_

De Levi à Champignon ami d'Eren

Chez moi je pense et le samedi qui suit la fin des partiels.

De Champignon ami d'Eren à Levi

Okk !

Je reposais mon téléphone et continuais de manger. La journée passa plutôt vite. Je ne vis Eren que 2 fois. La première fois pour manger et la seconde pour passer 10 minutes avec moi. On s'était câliner et embrasser mais il fallut qu'il reprenne ses révisions à mon plus grand désarroi. Il devait être 20h quand je partis préparer des pâtes à la carbonara. Eren n'avait toujours pas pointer le bout de son nez. Mais je le laissais faire, il devait encore être en train de réviser. Je me mis sur le canapé une nouvelle fois et regardait un film qui pour une fois avait l'air bien. Je mangeais tranquillement et une fois finit, j'allais laver les couverts dont je m'étais servi avant d'éteindre la télévision et partir me coucher.

PDV Eren

Je venais de me réveiller. Je regardais mon téléphone à la recherche d'une information utile, lorsque mon regard se porta sur l'heure : 23h53. Je m'étais rapidement assoupi sans m'en rendre compte. Je me levais et partit voir si Levi était encore debout. Mais il n'y avait personne dans le salon et encore moins dans la cuisine. Je partis regarder dans la chambre et c'est alors que je vis la vision la plus mignonne du monde. Levi qui dort en boule et le chat blottit conte lui. Je sortis discrètement mon cellulaire et pris une photo. Je gloussais discrètement en voyant le cliché que je venais de prendre, puis repartit dans la cuisine manger les restes des pâtes carbonara que Levi avait préparé. Je rallumais la télé que Levi avait éteinte pour regardait un replay d'émission. Une fois fini de manger et l'émission terminer, je partis dormir. D'habitude je serais parti réviser mais je n'en avais pas envie je voulais profiter de Levi quelques heures avant le commencement des épreuves. J'ouvris la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et m'allongea aux côtés de Levi. Le chat c'était levé entre temps et était partit trouver un endroit meilleur pour dormir. Je me mis sous la couette et enlaça Levi. Je vérifiais si mon réveil était bien réglé et je m'endormis au rythme du souffle de mon amant.

Mon réveil me tira de mon sommeil aujourd'hui la musique qu'il diffusait fut _Palette_ de _IU_ et _G-Dragon_. J'e me réveillais tranquillement et déposais un baiser sur le front de mon petit-ami encore endormi. Je me levais et partit me préparer pour le premier jour d'examen. Lorsque je fus prêt à partir, j'enfonçais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et partit en direction de mon arrêt de bus. Mes écouteurs diffusais _Man in a movie_ des _DAY6._ Marco m'attendait devant le portail du lycée. On se dirigea vers la salle de notre premier contrôle de la semaine.

Je rentrais vidé, cette journée enchainer les bilans était épuisante. Je me demande sur trois semaines comment je vais faire…Une fois rentré j'aperçus l'amour de ma vie sur le canapé en train de regarder _4 mariages pour une lune de miel_. Il se retourna vers moi lorsque j'eus fermer la porte d'entrée. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser et il m'emmena sur le canapé. Et on resta blottit ensemble pendant une demi-heure. Je me levais pour aller manger, Levi me suivit et on mangea ensemble. Je débarrassais la table pendant que mon amoureux faisait la vaisselle. Puis je partis dormir toujours en compagnie de mon homme.

~Ellipse~

C'était la fin ! Les partiels était enfin finit. Je fis un dernier signe de main à Marco avant de prendre un bus qui m'emmènera au cimetière. Je mis mes écouteurs et enclencha la musique, la première qui commença fut _Jericho_ de _Celldweller._ Après 1 heure de transport je me trouvais devant un fleuriste. J'achetais un bouquet de roses blanches et partit devant la tombe de ma défunte mère. Je m'accroupissais devant la tombe avant de lui adresser quelques mots.

« Maman, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai rendu visite. Tu me manques, j'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour me remonter le moral, m'encourager durant mes études et plus précisément maintenant que le bac approche. Je donnerais mon maximum pour mes examens comme ça Levi et toi serait fiers de moi. Je n'ai pas accordé beaucoup de temps à Levi et je m'en veux. Je l'aime beaucoup et je tiens à lui plus qu'à ma propre vie. Je me rappelle lorsque tu m'avais dit pourquoi tu aimais toujours papa même s'il est parti sans rien dire. Je comprends le sens de ses mots à présent. Il faut que je parte sinon Levi s'inquiétera, je t'aime maman tu me manques. »

Je me relevais et pris la direction de la sortie. La route fut plus rapide qu'à l'allée. Lorsque je fus devant la porte de l'appartement je n'entendis aucun bruit peut-être que Levi dormait. Je regardais l'heure : 19h34. Non trop tôt. J'ouvris la porte et tomba sur un Levi magnifiquement bien habillé. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire, un jean slim de la même couleur ainsi que des Adidas superstar aux bandes noires. Je le trouvais absolument bandant. Il me regarda pendant que je le détaillais avant de me lancer.

« Vas t'habiller »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il se leva et me tira vers la chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit et m'embrassa.

« T'en a pas marre de poser des questions ? Fait ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien pour ton cul. »

Je déglutis pendant que lui me regardait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il se relava avant de fouiller dans mes affaires à la recherche de la tenue parfaite. Il me jeta à la figure une chemise assez large blanche suivit d'un jean slim clair et de jolie Nike air max blanche. Je m'habillais et le rejoignit dans le salon. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais la pièce était éclairée par un projecteur de lumière multicolore. Avant que je ne lui pose une question quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lorsque je l'ouvris un champignon blond me sauta dans les bras.

« ARMIN ! » criais-je

« EREN ! » cria-t-il aussi

On s'enlaçais lorsqu'un blond plus grand aux sourcils volumineux apparut. Je lâchais Armin et lui fit face.

« Tu fais quoi ici ? »

« Je sors avec ton meilleur ami »

J'haussais un sourcil et lançais un regard à mon meilleur qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Je me retournais ensuite vers Levi qui restais suspicieux.

« Tu lui fais du mal t'auras à faire à moi… »

Je le laissais entrer et ce fut ensuite le défiler, Mikasa, Annie, Sacha, Connie, Jean, Marco et j'en passe. Ils m'avaient tellement manqué je les avais tous enlacés (sous le regard jaloux de Levi) et nous partîmes ensuite dans le salon improvisé en piste de danse. Mikasa s'approcha de moi avant de me murmurer qu'elle devait me parler. Je la suivis dans la cuisine.

« Eren en fait…il y a quelque jours Annie m'a demandé de… »

Voyant qu'elle ne finissait pas ça phrase j'insistais.

« De ? »

« De sortir avec elle et j'ai accepté ! »

Elle sortit tout d'une traite. Je la regardais avec étonnement avant de radoucir mon regard et de lui souhaiter du bonheur avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Une fois retourné dans le salon / boite de nuit je vis Marco et Jean s'embrasser. C'était que le commencement de la soirée et ils commençaient déjà à partir en couilles…Levi lui été dans son coin, je savais qu'il avait fait un effort surhumain pour organiser cette fête lui qui d'habitude n'aime pas recevoir…Il vit que je le fixais et me fis un signe de tête du genre « Vas t'amuser t'occupes pas de moi » suivit d'un petit sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire et partis me déhancher au rythme de la chanson _Hit Me_ du chanteur _Mobb._ La soirée battait son plein, Connie avait trouvé la cachette d'alcool de Levi au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier qui ne voulait pas qu'on boit. Donc suite à cet incident la plupart des gens était bourrés…et j'en faisais partit…Il y avait la plupart des couples qui s'embrassaient limite ils se bouffaient et après t'avais les autres qui dansait n'importe comment en croyant que c'était classe. La soirée s'acheva aux alentours de 3h30 du mat'. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti et qu'on c'était assurés qu'il n'y allait pas avoir d'accident, je me retrouvais avec Levi et le ménage. Ou juste le ménage. Levi dormait sur le canapé. Je ramassais rapidement les cadavres de bouteilles qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans l'appartement puis pris le balai et balaya vite fait histoire que ce soit pas la 3e guerre mondiale quand Levi se lève. Puis je me couchais avec lui sur le canapé, je le mis sur mon torse et je fermais les yeux. Levi m'avait organisé la meilleure fête du monde.

Je me réveillais toujours avec Levi sur le torse. Je l'embrassais et partit dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner pour mon petit-ami et moi. Alors que je préparais des gâteaux pour nous des bras vinrent m'enlacer et un torse se colla à moi. Je me retournais et vit un Levi encore endormi. Tout simplement adorable. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres et il partit dans le salon mettre la télé. Une fois le petit déjeuner finis je le posais devant la télé.

« Tu mets des miettes par terre je te fais nettoyer le sol avec ta langue. »

Je déglutis difficilement et me mis à manger sans mettre de miettes. Toute la journée nous sommes restés sur le canapé à regarder de séries qu'elles soient américaines, japonaises ou coréennes. On se faisait des câlins et on s'embrassait. J'aimais vraiment ce genre de moment. J'étais aux anges et Levi aussi je pense. Levi s'endormit vers 1h20. Je le portais et le mis dans son lit, je partis ensuite éteindre la télévision pour après partir me coucher auprès de mon amant.

Partager vos impressions ^^


End file.
